


Stay With Me

by miniikinn



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Dom Zayn, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 17:52:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 30,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3143291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miniikinn/pseuds/miniikinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn Malik is a very disturbed lad. He has been protected by something evil....something unnatural since the early age of two. This darkness inside of him has also given him a few extra abilities to keep himself safe. This demon has made itself at home inside of Zayn, and refuses to leave. Well what happens when Zayn falls in love with a innocent boy named Harry styles. Will the demon accept him, or end up destroying him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

-Zayn

Zayn stared as the flames and embers floated up into the sky. He listened to the hundreds of dying people screaming, as they tried escaping the orphanage. Tears fell from his eyes freely, as he watched a few of the people escaping. Only to be struck down by lightning. He was in full control now. Zayn was use to this feeling by now. Even though he was only seventeen, Zayn was already aware of what real pain was. He knew what it felt like to look inside of someones eyes as they died slowly. He has heard hundreds and thousands of people screaming in fear and agony, all because of him. All because of Valac.

Zayn let out a short sob, but held back to tears as he felt a cold hand touch his left shoulder. Looking over his shoulder, he saw a slightly transparent young man standing behind him. From the red fog that covered the transparent figure that only Zayn himself could see. The raven haired lad immediately recognized the thing to be Valac. It wasn't often that Valac took human form though. He'd much rather liked taking the form of a raven or a snake. However, most of the time Valac, would just remain inside of Zayn's head.

"Those people...They were my only f-family, Valac. They were all I-I had left, and now it's just y-you and me again." Zayn said brushing the demond's hand off of his shoulder. The tears he's been fighting off, slowly began to break free as more sirens could be heard in the distance.

'That's the way it's meant to be' he replies in his gravely dark voice. Valac, looked around the area and sighed heavily. We should get going now. The police will be searching in a little bit.

Zayn followed Valac's lead into the forest area, until they made it safely under a bridge. The area surrounding them was completely empty, besides the occasional pieces of trash scattered on the ground. The brick wall that held the bridge up, had graffiti signs and drawings all over it. Looking at the clear patch just on the top of the wall, Zayn gasped when Arabic word started to form on the wall. Zayn looked over at Valac, and listened as he recited words to himself. Minutes later Zayn gasped again when he read what Valac, had wrote.

ملكالشياطين

"K-king..of Demons.." Zayn mumbled out the words slowly. His eyes lingering on the last word as he shook his head on from side to side. "You can't just write stuff like that on the wall Valac! What if someone sees it?!"

'Don't raise your voice at me boy! No one is going to see it, because only you and other demons can see it.' he said closing his eyes as he focused hard, 'I'm gonna get some wood, so you can start a fire...I already know you don't want me starting one.'

Zayn nodded slowly and curled into a ball, keeping himself warm for the time being. He knew it would't take long for Valac to find wood for the fire. Zayn just needed a sense of safety and home, and if that only meant himself. Then so be it. Just like Zayn predicted, within seconds pieces of twigs and wood began floating over to them, arranging in a nice position.

Zayn stared at the wood, and dug a little barrier in the mud, around the pieces of wood, to keep the fire contained without it spreading. Once that was all finished, Zayn concentrated on the wood. Using the small amount of power Valac gave him when he was younger. Zayn was able to create the small fire in less than a minute. Holding his hands out to the warmth, he sighed content. Valac sat beside Zayn, and looked around making sure no'intruders' would come near his host.

"...Why'd you do it Valac.."

'They tried getting rid of me.'

Zayn went to say something, but stopped knowing how Valac felt when people attempted to do exorcisms on him. Lets just say in the end, they all just ended as attempts. Failures that lead to the priest or whoever the hell was dumb enough to try Valac, to his or her death. Zayn sighed and laid back on the wet ground closing his eyes, as memories of his life flooded through his head.

••Three Year Old Zayn••

"Zayn, it's past your bedtime," Trisha said softly after checking the time on her phone. It was one in the morning, but she was honestly surprised that Zayn was still awake. The latest he's usually able to stay up is 11:00. The four of them were up watching movies together, but Yaser wasn't feeling well so he headed to bed early, and Doniya had headed off the bed as well.

"'M not sleepy though," Zayn mumbled, snuggling further into his power ranger blanket. His eyes were starting to droop but he really, really wanted to talk to his new friend Valac.

"Don't you wanna sleep in your new crib tonight?" Trisha asked, trying to help bed time sound more appealing. Zayn just shrugged. He didn't dislike the crib at all, in fact, he thought it was incredible. The crib itself was white with a big red cursive letter Z on the outside of both the head and foot boards. The sheets and his pillow case came in a set with the Power Ranger blanket he had and his favorite stuffed animal was even waiting for him. His only problem is that Valac didn't like the crib. He would always demand for Zayn to get out of the 'cage' as soon as someone put him inside of it.

"Come on babe, we'll get you changed first so you're comfortable and everything," she offered.

"No thank you," he said, knowing that when he's polite he usually gets what he wants. Polite boys are good boys and good boys get what they want!

"I was telling you, not asking you."

"But he doesn't want to!" Zayn whined around his thumb that snuck its way into his mouth. He didn't know where his dummy was even though he usually only had it when he was upset, like now. He used the hand that wasn't in his mouth to hide under his blanket, hoping that'd end the conversation.

Trisha stared at her son confused, and a bit frustrated from how tiered she was. Thinking that 'he' was just Zayn's way of saying himself. She pulled the covers off her pretty boy, and reached to pick him up.

'Go away!' Valac yelled inside of Zayn's head, causing the three year old to hold his head in pain.

Zayn kicked his little feet, as he tried to get his mother away from him. "Mommy no! He'll hurt you," the raven haired lad said with scared tears falling down from his face. This is the first time Zayn has ever brought up the existence of Valac to anyone, so it was only natural for Trisha to start to panic about the well being of her son.

She cooed Zayn, picking him up in her arms, "Baby what are you-" in a matter of seconds his mother was ripped away from Zayn, and thrown across the room against a wall. Zayn was crying heavily, as he watched Valac take his human form. Using his telekinesis, Valac wrapped Zayn up in the blanket as he stalked over to his host's injured mother.

"Valac no!" Zayn said trying to get out of the hold of the blanket. He desperately cried for his mother to move, and for Valac to stop hurting her.

The room was filled with strong winds, and screams from Zayn and his mother. Books and pencils flew around the room with various other objects, as Valac's power reached to its full strength. The demon stood over Zayn's mother menacingly, as he levitated her from the ground.

"Valac stop now!" Zayn yelled as his father and sister ran inside the living room. Doniya screamed loudly at the sight of her mother floating in mid air, limp and pale. Yaser, cautiously stepped closer to Zayn trying to figure out what was happening.

"Valac please...no," Zayn whimpered out softly, as his dad managed to hold him in his arms. "Please..."

Minutes passed, and Trisha was safely laying on the ground again. The room was back to what seemed like normal, besides the huge mess that covered the floor. Zayn could see Valac moving back to him, and was happy when he could hear the familiar ringing of the demon in his head.

••End Of Flashback••

Zayn shivered when he came back from his thoughts. Reopening his eyes, he sighed and sat criss cross on the ground. Turning his head, he stared at Valac blankly. Turning back to Zayn, Valac looked Zayn over before turning to face him.

'Hold your left arm out, wrist up.'

Zayn of course obeyed and did exactly what Valac said for him to do. Watching as Valac, stared at his tanned flesh Zayn began to get a tad bit uncomfortable. Closing his eyes, Zayn hissed as pain shot through his forearm. Opening his eyes, he gasped as he saw Arabic writing start to form on his skin. أميرالشياطين.

Once the writing was done, Zayn lightly ran his fingers over the little black writing, that was written going horizontal on his arm. Wincing slightly, he rubbed his thumb over it, before finally actually reading what it said. "Prince...of the demons..." he mumbled before blacking out on the cold hard ground.


	2. 2

-Zayn

Zayn cracked his eyes open, lifting his heavy eyelids off his pupils. Blinking a few times, it took a moment for him to realize he wasn't in his bedroom. Instead he was curled up onto the leather couch, in his living room. Sitting up slowly the raven haired lad stretched out, wincing when his back popped in three different places.

After the fire at the orphanage Zayn, had decided that it was best that he live by himself. He knew how possessive Valac was, and he didn't want anyone else to get hurt. It's been one full year sense the burning, and the police still don't know the cause of the fire. Valac still wont explain the writing on Zayn's arm, and it's kind of irritating.

Walking to the kitchen Zayn made a bowl of Lucky Charms, before sitting on the counter. Eating slowly, he enjoyed the silence that he rarely got. Looking out the curtains of the window, he sighed contently at the warm sunny day. Closing his eyes, he moved to he right slightly so the sunlight was streaming down on his face.

'Nice isn't it.'

Zayn ignored Valac's comments and sighed heavily before throwing his half eaten cereal away. Rinsing the bowl out, he made his way back to his room. Zayn went down the hallways passed the bathroom, to his own cold one. He took his socks off and pulled his shirt over his head before turning on music and laying down on his huge bed. His eyes shut and he listened to the lyrics of some song he doesn't remember downloading onto his iPod.

'Have you got colour in your cheeks?

Do you ever get that fear that you can't shift? The type that sticks around like something in your teeth? Are there some aces up your sleeve?'

Zayn opened his eyes only slightly when he felt Valac leaving his mind. He watched as the demon took the form of a transparent raven before shutting his eyes again. He felt claws pressing against his abdomen, and sighed. Opening his eyes Zayn looked at Valac with a blank expression. It was obvious that Valac wanted to talk, and it was also obvious that Zayn didn't. Closing his eyes once again, Zayn sighed trying to get comfortable even though it was a bit difficult with nails digging into his skin.

Frowning slightly when the nails started to sink even deeper, he opened his eyes to glare at Valac. "What?" he snapped not in the mood for the demons games. Valac didn't reply, instead he stared down at Zayn expectantly. Zayn didn't get it at first, but soon understood when his forearm started to burn. Valac had warned him that something like this was to happen soon. He didn't know exactly when, but he figured it would happen eventually. The burning intensified, and Zayn could feel the tears pricking at his eyes. He didn't know what was happening, and he wanted it to stop immediately.

Soon everything started to become red. The walls vanished from his sight, and he felt gone. The fire was still very much present, and was the only thing other then Valac's claws he could feel at the moment. Zayn laid sweating on the bed, as he tried everything to make the burning go away. He hasn't felt like this since he was three. And that was only because he had gotten a really bad fever.

'Relax.'

"I would if I could!" Zayn hissed out getting really annoyed by the comment. Clenching his fist, he blindly rolled off of the bed to the floor. Moving on to his hands ion knees, with his head hanging low. Zayn groaned in pain as the burn didn't go away. He could hear Valac's feathers ruffle as he accidentally knocked him off of his body.

'Your pyrokinesis is getting stronger.'

Zayn ignored the Valac's voice, and gripped at the floor as a scream raked throughout his body. Falling over on his side, Zayn shuddered as hot tears fell from his light brown eyes. Balling his fist up tightly, he winced slightly as he felt Valac lad on his hip this time. His nails sharp, but still nothing could beat the intensity of the burn that was consuming him.

'You have a new one as well...I don't know what it is though.'

Zayn whimpered, and curled up in a little ball. This is not how he had planned for his day to go. Not at all.

Suddenly everything came to a stop. Everything was somewhat normal again. Yes, his forearm was still hurting, but everything else was fine. The room didn't feel like it was on fire, and he didn't feel like he was burning alive. His fist were slowly un-clenching as the pain started to melt away. He was just about to slowly sit up, but froze when everything went black. His body started to shake, and he felt like he was moving even though he was sure he wasn't.

Valac moved from off of him, to the windowpane watching him. Zayn fell over on his back, and blinked repeatedly as his sight slowly started to come back. Staring up at his bland ceiling, Zayn took a shaky breath trying to calm himself, hoping that this time everything was 'actually' back to normal.

Sitting up even slower than he normally would. Zayn rubbed his hands over his face and through his hair. Lightly pulling on the strands, he ignored the pain that shot through his forearm. looking down at his arm, he gasped as he saw Arabic writing start to form right under the other writing. ملاكالظلام. 

Zayn didn't even really look at the writing, afraid of what it could possibly say this time. Shakilly standing up, Zayn wobbled over making his way to his closet. He probably resembled Bambi right now, and the thought slightly annoyed him. He was sill a good ways away from his closet. He wanted, no needed to get his jumper from off the doorknob. He didn't need to be tempted to look at the writing, so he was just going to cover it up. He was just near the door, when he felt himself fall into something. Everything was pitch black around him, but he could still see everything clearly. Looking up Zayn, stared at the plant that looked massive compared to him. Looking where he was standing, Zayn started to panic as his whole room looked bigger than him. Running to the end of the long stretch of shade, he gasped loudly when he just ended in another shaded area. Frowning, he ran again and ended up by the closet, and suddenly became normal size again. Feeling his arms, Zayn patted himself down to make sure he was all there.

"Oh god...what the hell just happened?" he breathed out confused and a bit shocked.

'Shadow Control....You can manipulate and control shadows, using them to hide yourself or even as a mode of transportation. Such as travelling from one shadow to another.'

"Why?"

Zayn didn't get a reply to that, so he instead just grabbed the jacket and slipped it on quickly. Making sure to pull the jacket all the way to his sweaty palms. Sitting down on his bed, Zayn sighed and closed his eyes frowning. Leaning back, he groaned and curled up over the covers thinking, "Why me?"


	3. Chapter 3

Harry

"Let's go in here," Niall suggested as he pulled Harry into the building that read, Panera's.

Harry didn't say anything as his friend dragged him into the warm restaurant. They were seated close to the back, which the boys actually liked. They didn't like being at the front of anything. Not even if it was for to win a million pounds. They would be to annoyed by the humid wind that would blow in everytime the front door opened, or whatever.

Sitting in their table seat, both of the boys looked out of the window. Even though it wasn't sunny out, the sun still made an appearance. Whenever it did the beams of the sun would go all over the restaurant. The little flecks of light reflected against both of the lads hair, almost making it seem lighter. The two went over the menu quickly. The lads had came here a couple weeks ago. It was just less crowded sense they had came here somewhat close to curfew hours. Once thye'd received their food, the boys automatically started to stuff their faces.

Niall, had ordered the Bacon Turkey sandwich that consisted upon. Smoked turkey breast, bacon, smoked Gouda, lettuce, tomatoes and the signature dressing, on two nice warm pieces of tomato basil bread. The lad had also ordered a nice baked potato dish.

The dish was basically Home-styled cuts of russet potato simmered with select seasonings, and smoked bacon in a rich cream sauce flavored with spring onion and snipped chives. His drink was just a simple lemonade that was filled with crunched ice. All together, Niall had somewhat of a decent meal. Of course it would be meaty, but what could he say? The lad was a natural meat eater.

Harry, was sipping on his Caramel Latte that he loved. The warmness just filled his body immediately. The nice foamed milk and caramel was enough to send little waves of hyperness down the curly lads system. Topped with whipped cream and a drizzle of caramel sauce Harry downed his drink until it was almost completely gone.

Harry's had also ordered the Asiago Roast Beef sandwich. The sub had oven-roasted beef, smoked cheddar, lettuce, tomatoes, red onions and creamy horseradish sauce. Harry really didn't care for the horseradish, so he had asked the waitress to tell the chef to not add it to his sandwich. He also ordered the New England clam chowder. The soup was filled with chopped sea clams, diced potato, celery, onion and traditional seasonings. To top it off, it was simmered in a rich, creamy broth. The boys where half way done with their meals when, Niall noticed something.

"You alright mate? You seem tiered." Niall said referring to the slight bags under Harry's dull green eyes.

"Yeah i'm just-" And that was when Harry saw him. Nope, nope, nope, nope. Nope. How had Harry not seen this little beautiful boy before? The boy was rather gangly, olive-skinned and about 17 years old judging from his face. But Harry could already see the cheekbones forming and damn were they going to get him in trouble. Also, his arms and from what he could see from his chest, had a good amount of tattoos on it. All Harry could think was, 'That's him'.

Harry's been having weird feelings lately. he's even been 'seeing' thing lately. Well only one thing really, and that was the dark haired sex God across the cafe. He mainly 'sees' him in the middle of the night. Heart racing from dreams of a troubled boys past, and some even really sweet things that were almost relationship like. Harry locked eyes with the stranger, blinking a few times to make sure he wasn't in another dream.

"Harry what are you- oooh," Niall said looking over his shoulder at the guy harry was looking at. Looking back at Harry with a scared expression Niall shook his head. "No Harry! That guy is bad news. Everyone around here thinks so as well. Don't get caught up in that," Niall warned in almost a whisper yell.

"Why?"

"Because he's bat shit crazy! He just keeps to himself, and always looks like he's gonna kill someone," Niall said in the same tone as before.

Harry simply rolled his eyes and glanced back at he stranger again. Of course he guy was already looking back at him, and Harry didn't know rather to be flattered or frightened. Harry had always prided himself on being able to keep his cool, so what if he knocked over a vase at someone's house? He knew he could sweet-talk the hostess into handing him the flowers. Until this. Whatever the heck this was.

"Don't even think about it," Niall said in his normal voice now. He didn't like how the 'psychotic' guy was looking at Harry, and he didn't like how naive his best friend was being.

"Oh shut it Ni," he huffed, too busy noting how delicately the boy was sipping at his coffee or whatever he was drinking at the moment.

"You're really gonna set out for him Haz?" Niall said disapprovingly, "He's going to fuck you up, and you're just going to let him." he said shaking his head.

"Shut up, Ni, leave me alone," he hushed again, too distracted by how the boy bit his pink lower lip in what seemed like concentration. It was then that Harry saw the name on the side of the cup, in the strangers hand, 'Zayn'.

His daydream land was soon ruined, as the mysterious lad got up and left out of the cafe. Tossing away his cup, Zayn had glanced over his shoulder one more time at Harry before walking out. Harry watched until Zayn had disappeared completely. Sighing almost dreamily, Harry went back to eating what he had left with a light smile gracing his features. Taking small spoonfuls of the chowder, Harry couldn't help but think about how perfect a name like 'Zayn' was. It was so exotic, so...sexy, so Zayn. Giggling to himself, Harry shook his head at his own silliness.

A/N: Short, but this was just like almost like a transition chapter :P


	4. Chapter 4

"My loneliness is killing me. I must confess, I still believe when I'm not with you I lose my mind. Give me a sign...Hit me baby one more time!!" Harry and Niall sang as they headed to Harry's job. The lights were flashing brightly, and there was already a big line waiting in the front of the club. Harry parked in the back of the building, and locked the doors before himself and Niall entered through the back doors. Leading Niall to the bar, Harry hopped behind the counter as he started to set everything up, and getting his time card punching in.

"I still can't believe my best mate works at The Pulse, the hottest clubs in town," Niall said as his bright blue eyes looks over the some what glow in the dark cups and shot glasses. "It's no wonder everyone on campus wants us at their parties. Well you, but they know that we're a team in this."

Harry rolled his eyes and tightened the bandana that was doing its job of holding back his mass of curls. Grabbing the clean white towel that rested on the rack behind the counter, Harry looped it in the belt loop of his black skinny jeans. "More like me making the drinks, and you drinking them."

"Well someone has to be your taste tester right?"

Harry chuckled and waved as the people started to pour into the club. The Dj had started to play the loud pulsing music, and Harry could just feel the energy that the night was about to bring. His first customer was a tall brunette guy, who looked to be a couple inches taller than Harry. The guy had ordered a JagerBomb, which consisted upon Red Bull and Jagermeister. Once he payed, Harry quickly made it, and casually did a few tricks before handing the beverage over to the guy. Smiling when the guy put a tip into his jar, Harry nodded and put the caps to the bottle back on.

After a lot more rushed orders and giddy teenager girls swarming around the attractive bartender. Harry was finally able to take a break, as he watched as the flashing lights and electric foam machine go off. Leaning against the counter with his arms crossed, Harry looked into his tip jar trying to estimate how many pounds he has collected so far. After a few minutes of playing his own game of 'guess how much' Harry put the jar back in its place. Looking up to see if he could spot his blue eyed blonde best mate. Finding him latched on to a fit red head, Harry shook his head amused and slightly disgusted as he saw how Niall was basically shoving his tongue down the poor girl's mouth. Looking away Harry scanned over the rest of the dancing crowed.

' ** _1, 2, 3, 1, 2, 3, drink. Throw 'em back 'til I lose count. I'm gonna swing from the chandelier, from the chandelier. I'm gonna live like tomorrow doesn't exist, Like it doesn't exist. I'm gonna fly like a bird through the night, feel my tears as they dry. I'm gonna swing from the chandelier, from the chandelier'_**

Humming to the blaring music Harry made himself a banana smoothie with a small shot of vodka in it. Drinking half of it in one go, Harry smiled and danced a bit as the Dj started to mix the song a bit. Jumping a bit when someone tapped his shoulder, Harry turned around and sighed when he saw that it was only Niall. "Harry! I've been looking everywhere for you m-mate! I've mi-...missed those curls of yours." Niall slurred out swaying as he talked, his accent thicker due to the amount of alcohol he has consumed.

Rolling his eyes, Harry lead Niall behind the counter setting him in the stool back there. "Niall I have this cool drink I wanna show you," Harry said rolling his eyes as he got a glass and filled it with water, putting salt around the edges of the glass. He honestly didn't feel like dealing with a drunk Niall tonight. So if that meant he had to trick his best friend into being slightly sober again, then so be it. "It's like vodka, but it's gonna kick in later on." he said as Niall grabbed it out of his hands, taking a giant gulp of it.

"Yeah, just keep doing that and you'll be on cloud nine in no time," Harry instructed a bit shocked that his little plan actually worked. Taking another customers order, Harry looked back to see Niall licking the salt off of the glass obviously actually thinking what he was drinking was a vodka substitute.

"Hey Harry you can take a break now." Daniel, one of his co-workers said as he hopped behind the counter.

"Woo!" Harry cheered as he went over the counter as well. "I'll be back soon, just please watch after him." Harry said nodding his head over to Niall who was looking inside the now empty glass probably trying to see how it was glowing or something. Before Daniel could even reply, Harry was running off to the middle of the floor. Everyone in the little huddle obviously knew him, so they had not problem in letting him inside the small little grind fest.

Ten to fifteen minutes has passed, and Harry was still out on the floor. He had gotten himself a few drinks, and danced with a lot of people until he felt really relaxed and sore. He was just about to head back to the bar to get back on duty, when someone grabbed his waist from behind pulling him close to their hard chest. Closing his eyes, Harry leaned his head back on the strangers shoulder, thinking he could go for one more dance before leaving. Looking up at the corner of the guys face, Harry scrunched his eyebrows together as he felt like he's seen the guy before. Letting his eyes scan over the tanned skin with stubble covering it. Harry bit his lip and pulled back so he could turn and look at the guys face.

Gasping once he saw the beautiful boy, that he has been thinking about for the past couple of days. Harry looked him over slowly before stepping back so his chest was pressed against Zayn's chest. Blushing when Zayn's warm hands moved heir way back to his waist, Harry turned back around so his back was pressed to the beautiful boy's chest. reaching his hands up, he tangled his fingers in Zayn's raven black hair, moaning softly as Zayn started grinding against him.Pushing his hips back in that same fast rhythm, Harry closed his eyes and hummed the lyrics to the song that was blasting through the club's speakers softly.

_**'Oh, there daddy, daddy didn't bring the towel. Oh, baby, baby be better slow it down. Took 45 minutes to get all dressed up, And we ain't even gonna make it to this club'** _

Feeling Zayn's hands travel down the sides of his legs, Harry shivered and turned his head so he was kissing along the skin on Zayn's neck. As Zayn let out a low moan, harry smiled and that alone encouraged him to continue his tail of kisses. Just as their lips were close to touching, Zayn pulled back slowly at the last second and walked away. Almost falling back on his ass, Harry turned around in search of the mysterious brown eyed sex God that was responsible for the hard on in Harry's pants.

Pushing through the cowed, Harry looked around with a confused frown on his face. When he couldn't find him anywhere, Harry sighed and headed back to the bar. Waving bye to Daniel, as the dirty blonde left and went back to doing whatever he did. Looking over to a sleeping Niall, Harry sighed and emptied out his tip jar putting the stack of pounds into his wallet. Looking back over to Niall, Harry got an empty shot glass filling it with water. Clearing his throat, Harry threw the water in the blonde boys face causing Niall to wake up with a start.

"Da Fuck Harry?!" Niall whined as he wiped the water off of his face with his hand.

"Come on we're going to my place," Harry said helping Niall up as he closed the bar two hour early. Punching out, Harry put his time card back in its spot on the wall as he lead Niall outside to his car. Once he got Niall in the passenger side of the car, and himself in the drivers seat. Heading to his flat, Harry sighed trying to clear his head from his thoughts of Zayn


	5. 5

"Fuck, Zayn.." Harry moans and the boy over him puts a hand over his mouth to keep him quite as he pound harder and harder. Harry feels like he is about to cum just a second away, and then Zayn looks down at him and opens his mouth to say something and..his alarm sounds...wait what? Harry opens his eyes and groans, his alarm sounding by his side. He groans in annoyance, of course it would be a dream and of course he would get up before coming! How cruel is that, his dream self is going to die from blue balls. Getting out of bed, Harry made his way to the bathroom to do his daily routine.

Once finished, Harry walked out of the dept with his school bag over his back, and his uniform on. Walking down the dull streets of Holmes Chapel, Harry slowly bu surely made his way to school. The sky was clear, but there was still a brisk wind in the atmosphere. Tightening his hold around his blazer, Harry quickened up his pace to the building that was only a few more blocks down. As he entered the grounds of the campus, Harry tousled his hair pushing it away from his eyes.

"Harry!"

Turning his head to look at Niall, who was with their small grouo of friends. Harry smiled lightly, and made his way over to them. Greeting Liam, Louis, and Niall, the curly haired lad sat down on the grass with them. "Hi guys." He said crossing his legs elementary style. The three other guys smiled and waved back at their friend. Classes started in fifteen minutes, so they all just sat and waited for the time to fly by.

"So Ni, just told us about how you tricked him last night." Louis said smirking at the younger teen. Giving him a thumbs up, Louis laughed a bit and propped himself back on his other hand. "I just can't believe he actually fell for the 'new drink' bit."

"Hey! I was drunk off my ass, so shut up Tommo." Niall defended himself, with a slight pout on his face. Letting his friends know that he wasn't okay with being made fun of like this.

Liam then reaches over and ruffles the blonde lads hair a bit. "Oh calm down Ni, I'm pretty sure any of us would fall for that if we were drunk." Liam said trying to make the younger lad cheer up.

After they goofed off a bit more classes started, and the four friends headed in there different directions. Harry headed to his English class, and sighed once he took his seat. A few seconds after the class had go comfortable, the professor walked into the room and everyone fell silent as he immediately went into talking about what they will be doing today. The class went by rather quickly and Harry gathered up all of his things before leaving the room. Walking off campus, he ventured around the streets for a bit sense he had nothing else to do. Liam and Louis, had another class going on right now, and Niall had two more classes to attend to today. So at the moment he was a bit of a lone wolf.

Making his way to the park, Harry sighed and looked up at ther light grey sky. Frowning slightly the curly haired lad pulled his hood up when he felt water his his nose. Standing up he started walking again with his hands now buried deep into his pockets. Stopping at a crosswalk, Harry sighed and pressed the little button as he rain started to pick up. Once the walk sign flashed, Harry hurriedly ran across the street and the rest of the way to his flat. Walking up the pathways to the door, Harry patted his pockets and pulled his key out. Being the clumsy lad he was, Harry dropped the key and grumbled inaudibly to the air as he picked it up. Putting the key into the lock, Harry pushed he door open but froze when he felt eyes on him. Turning around quickly, Harry gasped when he saw Zayn.

The tanned lad was stood by the bus stop across the street with only a leather jacket on. His raven black hair was pushed back, almost looking gelled back like that. Zayn wasn't looking in Harry's direction anymore, and was now glaring at the ground. Biting his lip softly, Harry built up all the courage he had and closed his door before making his way over to the somewhat brooding lad. Standing a few feet away from him, Harry choked on his words a bit as he took Zayn's beauty in from this close of a view. Looking at the defined cheekbones, and slight stubble that littered on the smooth tanned skin Harry blinked a few times at the lad who still hasn't looked up at him.

"Um...Hi. I mean..you're Zayn." Harry asked awkwardly, not even realizing that it was close to pouring now. Capturing his lower lip with his teeth again, Harry took note of Zayn's long eyelashes that fanned over those cheekbones every time the lad blinked. For a second Harry's new life goal was to count every single one of the eyelashes, but that quickly changed when he heard Zayn speak.

"How do you know my name?"

Harry blinked a few times, a bit stunned by the question. Then he realized that this was the first time he actually talked to Zayn. There was no logical way of him knowing Zayn's name without him sounding like a stalker. "I..well I saw you at the cafe a few days ago, and your cup had 'Zayn' on it so I assumed..um not that I was stalking you or anything! I mean I was just looking so..yeah." Harry said mentally face palming himself.

It stayed quiet for a few minutes, and Harry was feeling a bit...weird. He felt a sudden gust of cold air pull over him, but then felt really hot at the same time. Looking around him, harry frowned confused when he saw a few rocks randomly move over right beside Zayn. Staring at the rocks, Harry slightly eased when they stayed still for a while. Looking back up at Zayn, Harry sighed shakily and scratched the back of his head awkwardly. "So..are you just gonna pretend that last night didn't happen?"

"Nothing did happen." Zayn said finally looking up at the curly haired lad.

"Yes it did! You grinded against me and even moaned when I kissed your neck!" Harry said frowning even deeper. He knew the truth, and he wasn't about to let some attractively tanned Greek god tell him other wise.

"Why are you mad about it? We both know you wanted it curls." Zayn said walking away from Harry and not really wanting to continue on with this conversation. Of course things didn't play out like that though. Running after Zayn, Harry clenched his jaw and glared at he back of his head. "I did not!..And don't walk away from me when I'm talking to you!"

Zayn simply just rolled his eyes and walked faster. "Or what curly? You going to give me alcohol poisoning?" Zayn said mockingly as he listened to Valac, who was telling him to push Harry away. Hearing the curly haired lad ranting on and on about how wrong and annoying Zayn was being. Zayn sighed and scuffed under his breath, as he turned around quickly causing his and Harry's chest to bump. "Listen, I don't want you and I never will. Just go back into your flat, and forget about it alright?"

Harry was shocked and just stared into Zayns cold eyes. Feeling his heart rate quicken, Harry nodded slowly and let out a sigh when Zayn walked away. Watching as the other boy walked further and further away. Harry bit his lip and chased after him when he saw Zayn turn a corner. Running as fast as he could, Harry turned the corner as well, and frowned confused when he didn't see him. Letting the rain hit over the top of his head and shoulders. Harry looked around confused as to where Zayn could have gone so quickly.


	6. 6

•••6 year old Zayn•••

Sitting in a wooden chair that the nurse had instructed him to. Zayn kicked his chubby little legs back and forth, as he waited for the pretty nurse to come back. Looking around at the white walls, that almost screamed for him to decorate with his new box of crayons.

"Malik, Zayn?"

Looking up at the new male voice, Zayn tilts his head and frowned. He wanted the nice lady. She gave him a juice box. Standing up when the man asked him to, Zayn took various steps toward the man. He could feel Valac's presence right behind him. Him and the demon both had a bad feeling about this guy, and that rarely happens.

"Hello Zayn, I am doctor Martin. I've been told that you need another checkup." The elderly man said with his thick Irish accent.

Zayn looked at the man taking in his greying hairs, and the hollow bags under his eyes. He could tell the the man was a smoker, cause he could smell the cigarette stench linger off of his white lab jacket. "I'm fine..I don't wanna go." Zayn said not really trusting the man.

"I'm sorry but you really don't have a choice son." Martin said as he reached down and took a hold of Zayn's arm. Letting out a frightened gasp, Zayn tried tugging away from the man.

"No! Stop it now! I-I'll make him hurt you!" The six year old yelled out as a few shed tears dripped from his big innocent brown eyes. Almost immediately after the words left Zayn's mouth, the doctor was ripped away from the lad and thrown across the room. Zayn whimpered and sat in the middle of the floor curled up in a fetal position. Shaking a bit when the doctor stood up using the wall as a clutch, Zayn looked over at Valac who was standing a few feet away from him in his human form. He could feel the rage that was radiating off of the demon, and he was actually a bit scared for Martin.

Soon more doctors and nurses filled the room, probably hearing the loud bang from when doctor Martin had hit the wall. They all looked at Zayn with terror in their eyes, as two different men went over to help Martin stand properly. Zayn shakily stood up when two nurses walked over to him. One being the pretty nurse that had given him the juice box earlier.

"Calm down sweetie...It'll be fine, we're just trying to help you." The pretty nurse said as herself and the other blonde nurse came to him with their hands out in front of them, motioning for him that they meant no harm. "We just want to do some test."

Zayn started to walk toward her. The nurse reminded him of his mother, so he immediately kind of started to trust her a bit. The similarities weren't great, but they were still there in the personality. The nurse had brown hair just like his mother, but unlike his mom's the nurse's hair was wavy. However, they did have the same eyes along with the same loving personality.

One foot after the other, Zayn made his way to the nurse with his arms held up for her to pick him up. In spite of his obvious found trust in the women, Valac sill didn't trust anyone in the room. Setting a fire barrier in front of the two, Valac shifted his glare to the women now. The demon knew that no one in the room could see him, well besides Zayn of course. So that meant he had to make himself be known.

'Get behind me'

Zayn sighed but did as told. he ignored the confused looks that the nurses and doctors gave him, cause they obviously didn't hear it. Standing behind the Valac, Zayn closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around his side not wanting to see what would happen.

•••Flashbak over•••

Zayn's fingers just didn't stop shaking as he tries to get his shit together. This flashback was really unexpected, not that the others were planned but this one happened when Zayn was less alert. Even worse it was triggered because he was thinking about someone. Someone with curls and annoyingly bright green eyes. Someone with dimples that look like they hurt from the way that person smiles so much. Someone that Zayn probably hurt real badly a few days ago. Shaking his head, Zayn balled his fist up and paced over his floor. Just remembering how he wanted to go to that nurse, made him realize how much he wanted to go to Harry.

'No.'

"You can't stop me from at least watching him." Zayn grumbled as he put his boots on and heading toward the door. Walking out o the streets, Zayn looked around and sighed before jumping to the nearest shadow. Going from one shadow to another, Zayn made sure to not get lost. It was pretty dark out sense it was around two o'clock in the morning. Once he made it to the beige building of Harry's apartment. Zayn bit his lip and got out of the shadows and onto the streets. Looking through the window that lead to Harry's bedroom, Zayn rolled his eyes when he saw that it was wide open.

"It's like he wants someone to break into his damn room." Zayn grumbled under his breath, as he made his way across the streets. Looking at the window, Zayn rolled his eyes when he saw one of those ridiculous lava lamps there. Knowing that a shadow was most likely near to where the object was, Zayn got into the shadow of the mailbox and transported to an unknown shadow inside of Harry's room. Looking around, Zayn smiled a bit at the slightly untidy room.

'You shouldn't be here'

Ignoring Valac's warning, Zayn got out of the shadow which was actually a shadow of Harry's messenger bag. It actually isn't his first time being in Harry's room. Its more like the fifth time actually. It's always in the early mornings when Harry is asleep, or out at the club doing his job. However he's never gotten this close to actually been in the room not knowing the exact location of Harry's whereabouts. Looking around the room Zayn smiled a bit and went back to the window, so he could close it a bit.

"Dude! Why are you climbing through my window?!" Harry yelled from the doorway of his room. The curly haired lad had just gotten out of the bathroom, and to find Zayn sneaking through his window was very creepy. Despite the fact hat he might have had a few dreams about this happening, and that this seems like one of those set ups for those porno movies. It was still fucking creepy. Watching as Zayn lost his balance and fell back out of the window, Harry gasped and ran to his window and looked out of it to see Zayn laying on his back on the ground. "Oh my gosh Zayn are you okay?!" He asked a bit panicked and freighted for the lads well being. It wasn't really a far drop from the window, sense there was only one floor to Harry's apartment building. Running outside of the place he called home, Harry went to where Zayn had fallen and fell on his knees beside him. "Zayn! Can you see straight? Do you need me to take you to the hospital? How many fingers am I holding up?!" Harry said putting up three fingers and basically shoving them in Zayn's face.

Zayn groaned and hit Harry's hand away from his face. "I can see perfectly fine."

Harry went to say a smart remark, but stopped when he saw a cut go down the side of Zayn's head. "You're bleeding c'mon." Harry said getting up and helping Zayn up as well. To Harry's surprise, Zayn let him take the injured lad inside of the apartment. Bringing him to his room, Harry sat Zayn on the bed and went to go get the first-aid for him. Zayn knew this wasn't necessary, cause he could already feel the cut healing on its own. Watching as Harry came back in the room with a clear box in his hands, Zayn looked up at the lad and pushed Valac's yelling to the back of his head.

"Alright I'm just gonna clean you up, and put a nice bandage over that for you so it wont get infected." Harry said pulling his desk chair over in front of Zayn, so he could play doctor. Not waiting for Zayn's response, Harry got a cotton ball out and damped it with some alcohol and cleaned the cut. To his surprise Zayn diidin't even flinch from the bur of the medicine. Not say anything about it, Harry got some ointment on his fingertip and lightly rubbed it over the cut. "Okay do you want regular band-aids or the bad ass superhero ones?"

Zayn rolled his eyes at that, and just grabbed a regular band-aid and unwrapped it. Putting the wrappers in Harry's waiting hand, Zayn huffed and lightly put the bandage over the cut. He hasn't had to use a band-aid in eighteen years, so this feels really silly to him.

"Okay so now do you mind telling me what the hell you were doing in my room? Do you not understand how creepy that is? You could have been a killer, and i could have like kicked your ass or something!"

Zayn raised an eyebrow and stared at Harry with a trace of amusement in his expression. "You were going to kick my ass?"

"That's all that you got out of that? Seriously!" Harry asked looking at Zayn incredulously. "You didn't get the part where I said that you were being a creep, and sneaking into rooms is a no no?"

Zayn got up and headed to the window. Of course Harry followed after, and of course he just had to push Zayn. "I told you to stop walking away from me you jerk." Harry said glaring at the back of Zayn's head.

Turning around quickly, Zayn glared and grabbed Harry by the collar and pushed him against a wall that had multiple posters on it. Glaring into the curly haired lads eyes, Zayn tightened his grip and let out an annoyed breath trying not to get too angry. "Never. And I mean never push me again. Got it?"

"Yes sir. Understood, now please let go of my shirt. I would really like it if it wasn't wrink-" Before he could finish his sarcastic little babbling, a pair of soft pink lips were being pressed against his own. Kissing back, Harry gripped Zayn's shoulders and let out a surprised gasp. They kissed and kissed, and then Zayn finally pulled back letting harry go completely. "I'll see you tomorrow at The Pulse." Zayn said before quickly leaving through the window. Harry could only nod, even though Zayn was already gone and out of the window. Shaking his head a bit dazed, Harry let a small giddy smile land on his face as he got the first-aid kit off of the bed, and went to put it back in the bathroom. Rubbing his fingertips over his still tingly lips, Harry smiled even wider if possible and plopped down on his bed.


	7. 7

-Zayn

Zayn made it safely under a bridge. The area surrounding them was completely empty just like the other times he's been here. The occasional pieces of trash scattered on the ground still, but he didn't really mind. The brick wall that held the bridge up, had graffiti signs and drawings all over it from the past years. Looking at the words just on the top of the wall, Zayn sighed and took a seat a couple of feet away from the wall.

ملكالشياطين

"King of Demons..Mlkalshaatin" Zayn mumbled out the words slowly. His eyes lingering on the last word as he always does. "I don't understand...what does it mean?"

'What do you think it means?'

Zayn looked over the words and frowned a bit. "Well it's a bit self explanatory..I just don't now why you had to write it on the wall...Or why you had to write it on my arm." Zayn said now averting his eyes to the Arabic writing on his arm.

'That one is different.'

Zayn huffed and nodded, "It says Prince of The Demons...but it still makes no sense Valac." he said as he stared thoughtfully at the bold red writing on the wall. "I'm human..not a demon and especially not a fucking prince."

'The minute I made my way into your mind and body, was the day you became a half blood! You are not human Zayn. You are now from my descent and forever will always be.' Valac said in his deep morbid monotone voice. The demon was still comfortably resting in Zayn's mind, not really having the need to go outside in any of his other forms.

Zayn shook his head and stood up probably too quickly, causing himself to stumble back a bit. "I'm not a demon, or a half blood." Zayn said clenching his fist as he walked away from the bridge and into the light of the afternoon lamps that lit up the streets.

'You can't fight who you are.'

Zayn continued to walk, just choosing to ignore Valac's comment. Shoving his hands into his jacket pockets, Zayn held his head down as he continued his walk to his apartment. Once he was inside of the coldness of his apartment, Zayn checked the time before he started heading to his room. It was eight in the afternoon, and he had plans to go to The Pulse to see Harry. Laying suitable club clothes on the bed, Zayn looked over the outfit that was really only a pair of slightly tight black skinny jeans, a white long sleeved shirt, and a red beanie.

"I'm not a monster.." Zayn said mostly to himself before he made his way into his bathroom to get ready.

-Harry

Harry had made it his goal to look the best he could. Taking the time to actually style his hair instead of throwing his aztec bandana on. The lad had laid out his clothes, which only consisted on a pair of skin tight skinny jeans, and a plaid flannel button up shirt he didn't even know he owned. He had been extra careful to not mess his hair or clothes up the whole day, which earned him a few odd looks from his friends. Harry didn't care though, he was just way too excited to see Zayn to even recognize the odd looks.

"So Harry, sense were all going to The Pulse tonight. Do you think you can hook us up with your top drinks?" Louis asked as they all sat in Harry's apartment room, just waiting for it to be time to leave.

Harry rolled his eyes and laughed a bit at that. "I think you are abusing the limits of our friendship."

"Yeah but only by a tiny bit."

Harry shook his head amused, and scuffed a bit before going over to his window and closing it. Running his fingers over the lock, Harry bit his lip and blushed a bit. Deciding on not locking it, Harry nodded and turned around to face the Liam, Niall, and Louis. "C'mon let's just get there a bit early."

(skip)

'"I wish that I could be like the cool kids, 'Cause all the cool kids, they seem to fit in. I wish that I could be like the cool kids, like the cool kids. I wish that I could be like the cool kids, 'Cause all the cool kids, they seem to get it. I wish that I could be like the cool kids, like the cool kids."'

Harry smiled and swayed a bit to the music that was blasting through the speakers. The club was as packed as always already, and Harry couldn't help but to look around every now and then just to see if Zayn had showed up yet. Cleaning off the spills of alcohol from the counter top, Harry almost jumped out of his skin when he felt someone tap his shoulder from behind.

Turning around quickly he sighed softly when he only saw Zayn. Taking in Zayn's presence, Harry bit his lip and didn't even try to stop the scarlet blush flooded to his cheeks down to his neck. "I thought we established that giving me mini heart attacks is a no no?" Harry said hitting Zayn's chest with the towel in his hand. "And how'd you even get back here the door is....opened.." He said looking over at the half sized wooden door the was unlocked and slightly ajar.

"You're just not observant." Zayn said as he got closer to Harry, taking in how attractive the taller yet younger lad was. With his cheeks so pink, and his green eyes so bright and vibrant. Then Zayn's thinking about how amazing harry would look in watercolour, and just no. "You should come dance with me."

"I can't Zayn. I have to work, and plus there's no one else here to cover my shift right now. Besides the last time we danced you left m-"

"Let me rephrase that. Harry come dance with me now, before I drag your ass to the dance floor."

Harry gave Zayn a look, but eventually gave into the demand. Reaching under the counter harry grabbed the 'Closed' sign, before letting Zayn pull him past the door to the floor. Once there, Harry looked around and spores Niall and the rest of the guys having a good time together. Turning back to Zayn, Harry smiled slightly, and wrapped his arms around said lads neck.

'So what you trying to do to me? It's like we can't stop we're enemies, but we get along when I'm inside you. You're like a drug that's killing me. I cut you out entirely, but I get so high when I'm inside you'

Harry smiled and giggled lightly when Zayn's lips brushed against his cheek. Tilting his head back, the curly haired lad let his eyes flutter close as Zayn's lips made their way to his neck. Letting out a content sigh, Harry melted into Zayn and let said lad lead him with the music. "Yano...I actually thought you stood me up."

"I wouldn't do that to you...I should...but I can't."

Harry just stared at Zayn for a few seconds with a blank expression holding his face. He was really confused because of allow the obvious but unsaid secrecy. Some people might think the whole mysterious thingies attractive, but Harry was actually getting pretty annoyed with it. Harry gave him one last look before turning around and getting lost in the crowd of bodies all dancing in the middle of the floor. He walked straight until he reached the huge double doors that lead to the VIP section. The guard let him in right away. Being the best bartender in town has its perks. He walked down the brick steps, down the red carpeted path, and leaned onto a wall in a somewhat dark hallway. Then Zayn was in front of him again. And of course Harry should have known that Zayn would get in. With a jawline structure like that, along with those damn eyelashes that seemed to go on for miles. There was no logical doubt that Zayn would be able to get in. Looking into Zayn's eyes as the raven haired lad put his hands on the wall by the sides of his head. Harry sighed contently against Zayn's lips as said boy connected their lips, and kissed him deeply opening his mouth for him immediately when he feels Zayn's tongue over his bottom lip. They kissed and kissed and let their hands roam as the kiss grew heated.

Harry was the first to pull back this time, letting his hands rest on Zayn's torso harry looked away as he tried to control his breathing. Feeling Zayn's fingers brush over his cheek, Harry sighed and melted into the touch. "You're...I- Zayn...it's like you keep pushing me away. Then you kiss me and it just confuses the hell out of me." Harry could tell Zayn was going to say something, so he just shakes his head, and puts a finger lightly to Zayn's lips. "I don't want want secrets Zayn....you're hiding from me, or you just might not like me in that way. Either way, I still want to know what's going on...please tell me?"

Zayn looked into Harry's eyes and then at the ground. "Harry...I can do and hear things normal people can't. I'm...I'm dangerous, and it's not...safe that I'm starting to get attached to you."

"What things can you do?"

"Har-"

"Show me."


	8. 8

Zayn's mom use to say as a kid, he would always be so antisocial. Leaving the group he was with to lock himself on his room and play with his toys alone, because he always needed a minute when spending too much time with people, because it often becomes a lot for him, but it has never been a problem for him, the other way around, actually. Especially with Valac never liking to share Zayn with anyone. How the demon would purposely sabotage every growing friendship he would attempt to make. So it came to a surprise when Valac was awfully quiet as Zayn lead Harry to his flat. The taller lad trailed behind with a skeptical expression on his face, as his big green eyes scanned over the area. Every few seconds he would trip over his feet due to him not paying attention to where he was walking. Once they got to the place, Zayn unlocked the door and walked inside taking his shoes off, and turning on the lights. Turning around he watched is Harry likes around the almost empty place of the place he called 'home'.

"It's nice."

"Thanks."

Zayn said before taking his jacket off and throwing it over the arm of the couch in his living room. Hearing Harry's clumsy footsteps trail behind him, Zayn sighed and closed his eyes before disappearing into a shadow so he could appear behind Harry.

Harry let out a surprised gasp before stepping backwards, and bumping into Zayn's chest. Zayn smiles a little and his hands immediately goes to Harry's waist to stabilize him before he trips or something, he does it without thinking because he might not know the green eyed boy too much but he has seen him around enough to know how he is tripping over his own feet almost all the time, also to notice how pretty he is but that's another story. Harry stayed perfectly still with his back still pressed to Zayn's chest, and his heart beat a bit more quicker than normal. Zayn leaned his head in and nudged his nose against the side of Harry's face softly. "Calm down....I'm not gonna hurt you Harry. You're important to me." Zayn said in a hushed tone as his thumbs lightly rubbed circles into Harry's hipbones.

After a few mor seconds of waiting till he though harry was calmed enough, Zayn pulled his left hand in front of harry so he could see. "There's more...are you okay for me to show you?" When Harry slowly nodded, Zayn looked at his hand for a few seconds before a controlled flame hovered over his palm.

Harry gasped and hesitantly brought his hand up, and quickly moved his hand overtop of the blazing flame. Putting his hand back to his side harry waited for the flame to go away before turning around and resting his hands on Zayn's chest. "S-so....this is why you can't...be with me?"

Zayn shook his head and tests his warm hands over Harry's. "No...there's one more thing that you don't know yet." Ignoring Harry's confused face, Zayn rested their foreheads together and. Zayn's amber eyes gazed j to Harry's before, both of their vision got fuzzy and images of Zayn's past started to flicker in front of Harry's eyes.

**•••5 year old Zayn•••**

_"Where's my toys and stuff? I left them here." Zayn said as he padded his way across the carpeted floor of the livingroom. His mother in the far corner reading abokk with her reading glasses on._

_"Remember the rule about not putting your things where they belong?"_

_"If I don't put them where they belong, I can't keep them," he frowned, "I'm sorry! It won't happen again, can I keep my new toys still?"_

_"Of course, just remember to put them away next time, alright? They're in the playroom."_

_"Thanks!" Zayn beamed, turning on his heels and hurrying to the room. Hearing Valac's voice in the back of his head, Zayn could tell that his frined was being a but upset, but right now he was too distracted with his paints and superhero toys to really care. He was in the middle of drawing a picture of himself with his family when Trisha walked in behind him._

_"What are you working on?" She asked kneeling besides her one and only son, but frowning at ther picture when she saw five people instead of four, and one of the five people was shadded in a red colour when smoke going around him stading almost right behind Zayn._

_"A family picture!" Zayn smiled sweetly while stepping aside so his mama could see it properly. It was a little messy since he didn't have the same steadiness as he did when it came to drawing in his regular headspace, but it was still fairly good, "It isn't finished though."_

_Trisha stared in slight fear at the drawing. She knew that her son was...'specail', and she knew about the things he could do. She was even a victem of them once. Even though Zayn constatnly says that it wasn't him that did it to her. Trisha still can't bring herself to believe him cause, there was no way Zayn's imagination could have done that. "How about we go to the park instead alright?" Zayn went to protes but Trisha stopped him. "I'll even buy you ice cream."_

_At that the suggestion was a go, and Zayn was quick to put his crayons and toys up. Putting his jacket on along with his hat sense it was October, and already really cold. Zayn bent down to tie his shoes, and smiled when his mother , helped him up to his feet and holding the door open for him, slowly walking them across the street and down the block to the park. The tan boy looked down at the ground the whole way there and didn't speak, and instead listened to Valac talk about the too many people there. Making his way to the swing set, Zayn got on and watched as his mother sat on the bench where the other mommies were sitting. Feeling Valac leave his mind and appear in his snake form on Zayn's lap, Zayn smiled and looked down at him and rubbed his fingers over the scales of the snake. Smiling at the slight hissing sound Valac made, Zayn smiled and let the snake slither up his arm as two other boys came over to him._

_"Hey weirdo! Are you playig with your imaginary friend?"_

_"Look at the loser, he's such a baby. No wonder he has to make up his own frineds."_

_The first and second boy said before laughing at the hurt and sadness on Zayn's face. "Be quiet you jerks!"_

_After that it happened so fast. The second boy that was taller than the other, had pushed Zayn off of the swing causing him to fall on his back with a scream. After Zayn hit the ground, Valac basically roared with rage inside of Zayn's head. Slithering his way to the two boys, Valac curled up before he hissed loudly and lundged forward biting the shorter boy's leg. The poisen kicked in almost immeditaly causing the lad to fall over and become sleep to the world. Zayn watched with wide eyes, and looked at the parents who had gathered around he scene. The mother of the dead boy ran over to her son, and fell to her knees crying out. The other lad just stood there, obviously being terrified. Zayn went to say something, but closed his mouth instantly when he felt Valac in his head, and the demon telling him to:_ **_Run_ ** _._

**•••Flashback over•••**

Once Harry's vision came back fully, he quickly stepped back from Zayn and gasped. "Y-you...the little boy! You..what the actual fuck was that?!"

Zayn sighed and put his hands up to try and calm Harry down a bit. However his attempts seemed to be futile as the lad continued to question him, without giving him anytime to actually answer the questions. "If you just let me explain then thigs would start to make sense to you." Zayn said in a stern loud voice, succesfully causing Harry to be silent. Sighing, Zayn held his fingertips to his temple before taking a deep breath. "..I Have a demon in my head, I'm his host."

Harry looked at Zayn blankly for a few seconds, before his eyes widened, and his hands started to shake. Taking slow steps away from Zayn, Harry turned around quickly and sprinted for the door. Zayn frowned as he saw Harry running, and traveled through the shadows to get to the door before him. "Why the hell are you running?!"

"Oh I don't know?! Maybe it has to do with the fact that you have a damn murderous demon inside of your head!? Or maybe it has to do with you being able to shoot fire out of your mind!" Harry said glaring at the lad in front of him. "I've seen this crap in movies, and I'm not gonna be that dumb ass female character that stays and gets killed in her sleep."

Zayn rolled his eyes and huffed. "Stop being so melodramatic curly. I'm not gonna kill you in your sleep." he said crossing his arms over his chest and looking into Harry's bright green eyes, that glared into his own with frustration and slight fear.

"Melodramtic? You're telling me to stop being melodramatic when you literally showed me a flashback of a damn kid dying cause of some demented snake demod that came from inside of your messed up head?" Harry said before letting out a sarcastic laugh. "That is just fucking rich Zayn."

Zayn rolled his eyes again and sighed, "Valac was being an ass back then. He is still one now but that's beside the point." he said stepping forward and cupping Harry's cheek with his right hand. "He wanted to hurt you actually...when you first yelled at me in the rain."

Harry froze at the words, but for some strange odd reason he felt himself lean into Zayn's touch. "Why did he want to.. _kill_ me?"

"He felt like you were disrespecting me. I left cause I didn't want you to get hurt." Zayn replied as he rubbed his thimb over Harrys cheek, lightly caressgn the skin. "I like you so much...and it's weird cause I don't like people."

The curly haired lad looks into Zayn's eyes questionably, looking for any sign of him lying. When he couldn't find any, Harry's expression softened. Really?" He asked looking at Zayn's lips den back at his eyes. "You aren't just saying this stuff so I can calm down?"

Zayn rolled his eyes and shook his head, and stepped closer to Harry. "No....I'm being honest. I really like you, and I'm sorry for being a dick when we first met, and the times after that." Zayn said leaning in and pressing his lips to Harry's softly.

Harry's eyes closed when he felt Zayn closing in on him, his heart dropping in double time from his chest to his stomach when he felt the warm, dark pink flesh of Zayn's lips against his. As soon as Harry's lips parted, Zayn worked his tongue into Harry's mouth, licking over the roof of his mouth and his teeth as he pushed the younger male back against the wall, his right leg pressing gently between Harry's legs. The way that Zayn forced his way into Harry's mouth, made Harry's jaw drop open, his hands moving up to grasp Zayn's biceps, his fingers digging in gently as he reacted to the kiss. Pulling away before things could get to heated, Zayn rested there foreheads together.

It was quite for a few minutes until they both heard the dark inhuman growl coming from everywhere inside of the room. Zayn pulled back and looked to his right to see Valac standing there in his human form, just a couple of feet away from them. Harry gasped and hid behind Zayn a bit. Closing his eyes, Harry nuzzles his nose into Zayn's neck, afraid of what could happen next. Feeling himself being pulled away from Zayn, Harry whimpered and latched onto Zayn tighter so the demon couldn't pull him away fully.

"Valac stop! I trust him, he won't try and hurt us." Zayn said a bit pleadingly as he grabbed onto harry as well not wanting to lad to get hurt.

The dark spirit just watched the scene ahead of them for a few long seconds. Looking at the way harry was clinging onto Zayn, and putting all his trust in Zayn not to let go. Valac made a grumbling sound and put Harry back on his feet again.

Sighing relived when he felt his feet being back on solid ground, harry whimpered softly and clung to Zayn tightly. Turning his head to watch the demon stalking toward them, Harry watched as he vanished back into Zayn's head. Looking back into Zayn's eyes Harry bit his lip and let Zayn pull him closer to his chest. "As long as you or...Valac doesn't hurt me I'll be fine."

Zayn sighed contently before resting there foreheads together. "You could see him Harry. It's rather he likes you, or he just wants to keep a close eye on you. Either way, it means your safe I think." He said kissing Harry's nose. "Besides, its my job to protect you now."

Repeating those words in his head, Harry bit his lip and blushed. And yeah, he could defiantly get use to hearing those words.


	9. 9

To Zayn, falling asleep was like being drugged, his body dragged him into that shadowy world of dreams in less than a minute from his head hitting the pillow. But if he was awoken in the night he'd never get back to sleep. Letting that thought sink in, Zayn groaned and swung his legs over the side of the bed. Making his way to the bathroom, the raven haired lad got cleaned and changed before he was heading out of his door.

The pitiless of rain fell without break all through the day and the roads were like shallow rivers. The lingering smell of rain traveled through the atmosphere, and of the lightning started flashing menacingly through the dark clouded sky. Zayn pulled the hood of his jacket up, as he traveled by shadow in the direction of Harry's flat. Letting the thought of Harry travel through his senses, Zayn let a ghost of a smile appear over his face. Once he was outside of the brick building Zayn took his hood off, and like always Harry's window was open slightly. Going to the slightly ajar window, Zayn pushed it fully open going on his tippy-toes slightly. The sky was as grey as a coal miners handkerchief and so low that the world felt small and close. Seeing another burst of lightning from the reflection in the window, Zayn watched as the light in the sky vanished before climbing through the window. Once in his feet Zayn dusted his shirt off before looking to the bed to see harry string at the ceiling with his headphones in.

Hearing the music from only a few steps away, Zayn smiled when he heard the starts of a Pink Floyd. Making his way to he side of the bed, Zayn reached down and brushed his fingertips over Harry's soft cheeks. The lad immediately opened his eyes and almost screamed when he saw Zayn uninvited in his room for the second time. Pulling his ear buds out, Harry playfully glared at Zayn and sat up putting his phone and stuff on his nightstand. "You know this whole breaking and entering things isn't categorized as sexy and or attractive. To be more certain, I'm pretty sure I'm gonna have a heart attach one of these days."

Zayn made a thoughtful humming sound as he crawled over top of Harry, and pushed the lad back so that he was laying down again. "Well that just means I'll have an effect on your heart." Zayn said smugly as he grinned down at harry with mischief in the irises of his eyes. His hair was still wet from just being outside, so when Harry's hand swatted him away Zayn couldn't help the fond look that crossed over his face. Pulling off his wet jacket and letting it drop to the ground, Zayn rested their forehead together.

Harry rolled his eye and wrapped his arms around Zayn's neck, and connected their lips in a soft kiss. Zayn's lips was warm and tasted of mint, he had obviously been chewing gum earlier. His hands were wrapped around Harry's waist and Harry's locked around his neck pulling him down slightly. When they broke apart for air, Harry rested his forehead against his and gathered some much needed oxygen. Zayn's smirk told me everything and I smiled back, sinking into his hold. Zayn connected their lips again, Harry's eyes have fluttered shut and in the darkness he sees light exploding. Zayn's lips are soft and Harry's bones are aching for more.

Harry's breathe was coming out labored, and his cock getting harder just by the way Zayn was looking at him, he could feel it pressing uncomfortably inside of his boxers, hard and dampening the thin fabric with precome. Harry's eyes were glassy and a bit gone, and he just wants more, want Zayn inside him right now.  
"Zayn..." He says softly, voice just a bit above a whisper, and he wants so much that he doesn't understand how is he being able to think right now "Please.." He says, a plead for everything, he needs something, he needs Zayn now.

Zayn looked down at Harry for a few seconds just to think about what he should do next. Running his hands over Harry's smooth thighs, Zayn then reached his hand up and spat on his hand and rubbed the saliva over his cock as a form of lubrication sense they didn't have anything else at the moment. Once he was good enough, using just the precome and the saliva, Zayn rested both hands on each side of Harry's head. "You're are so beautiful.." He compliments as he slowly pushes into Harry.

Harry let out a long loud moan when Zayn was all the way in, and after some more seconds the lad started moving inside him, fucking into him slowly at first, it was odd, it feels different than the other times, and so so good, Zayn looking down at him like he was something precious and so delicate, and fucking into him deep but slowly, making him feel everything, repeating how beautiful he thinks Harry is, and Harry can't even say anything, overwhelmed with how good it feels, and how soft Zayn is being, it feels like more than just fucking, so Harry decides to test his luck and moves his hands up besides his head too, grabbing Zayn's and intertwining their fingers, resting them again on the bed.

Zayn looks at their interlaced fingers, and smiles softly. Bringing his lips down to Harry's neck, and leaving a trail of kisses up to Harry's lips. Zayn lightly bit at Harry's lip deepening the kiss only slightly, wanting to keep everything special and almost delicate. Rolling his hips a bit quicker than before, Zayn went deeper until he could feel the chase of his own orgasm start to build up.

Harry moaned into the kiss when the thrusts start to become harder and harder, deeper and the angle perfect for Zayn to be stabbing at his prostate with every thrust, the slow kiss and the way the sheets rub against the sensitive skin of his ass make him not being able to control it anymore, he asks for permission and when Zayn simple mumbled a yes as kept kissing him he comes, hard and wonderfully between them, wanting to make it last forever.

Zayn comes a few short seconds after, with a long drawn out moan if Harry's name. Looking down into Harry's eyes, Zayn took a deep breath and kisses Harry softly with meaning, but not really knowing what he was meaning to say. Pulling out of Harry slowly, Zayn hovered over him and kept their fingers interlaced. Turning their hands a bit over the covers, and spreading their arms to the side. Zayn sighed content and looked at Harry with a slightly impassive look, before his features softened again to look at Harry fondly.

Harry smiled and kissed Zayn softly on the lips, before nuzzling his nose into Zayn's neck. His inner self was bouncing off the walls in joy, as he tried to remain calm and collected. Zayn rolled them over so Harry would be on top. Their right hand was till connected, but Zayn's left was rested on Harry's cheek holding Harry's face up so he could look into his bright green eyes. "You're really gonna have to learn the shut your window at night. Why was it even open in the first place, it down-pouring out?"

Just then a mutter of thunder from the blackened sky. Harry shrugged and kisses Zayn's jaw. "I just like the smell of rain."


	10. 10

-Zayn

Slowly and reluctantly, Zayn woke up the morning after and woke Harry up as well. The curly haired lad groaned before uncovering his eyes, and letting the morning light penetrate his bright green eyes. They laid there for a few more minutes caressing over each others skin. When they finally did get up, it was to take a shower and to have a repeat of last night against the shower wall. Deciding it would be a good idea to get some morning exercise after earlier events. Harry and Zayn, both headed out o Harry's flat and started walking to a nearby bakery. It was a brisk fall day, the perfect day for an Autumn walk. The clouds scuttled across the sky, the sun breaking out in bursts as Zayn and Harry made their way up the hill to the bakery on the 'proper' side of town. Leaves fell in herald of the coming winter, and Zayn's thoughts drifted a bit, thinking of the years that had passed. Strangely, he felt young again, something the lad have not felt in a long time.

•••8 year old Zayn•••

The light breeze touched the leaves and they danced in the air of November. Red, orange and yellow, in various different shades. All of them floating gracefully on the soft breeze. It was as if a friendly hand was gently lowering them to the ground. Whispers between these leaves filled the air, whispers and mutters. The air was cool and crisp, like a refreshing drink of cool water after hours in a desert. The breeze fluttered around, gently caressing everything it touched with fingers that had been a comfort to so many over their long, lonely years.

Zayn stared at the leaves falling from the trees. It was quite breathtaking, at the most. Utterly beautiful. First a green leaf, then shortly afterwards a yellow leaf stained with bits of orange and green. They hit the ground lightly, making no sound effects. He could stay there all day, observing the utmost gorgeous pattern of the leaves dying off of the trees. As yet another leaf made it's final journey to the earth it fell in a graceful tumbling motion, seeking the least resistance from the autumnal air. Already dead, yet it's colour and it's dance were so alive. It's descent was utterly silent until it joined it's brethren below, and even then the noise was barely audible. Then a new leaf is plucked by unseen hands from the boughs above and takes over the stage as if choreographed.

"Hello."

Looking up when he saw a pair of ripped trainers in front of him where a fallen leaf was. Zayn stared at the girl that was around his age with curious wide brown eyes. Zayn's heart beats faster, he feels unable to speak normally, his brain starts to go through sensory overload, and Zayn just generally feels panicked because the young lad has no idea how to make the "getting to know someone" small talk that's considered appropriate.

Her hair was as wild as the jungle, untamable and unruly. Her once stunning red ringlets now vaguely resembled a birds nest, and any bows or clips that had once held them in place were long gone. Her skin was pale compared to Zayn's, and he kind of wondered if she ever seen real sunlight like that often. Then again they were in a crazy house with limited freedoms, and suckish meals. The girl sat down next to Zayn and pushed her white flowy dress down.

"My name is Amity...you must be Zayn Malik?"

"H-how do you know my name?"

"How don't I know who you are? Everyone is just completely terrified of you." Amity said

Said in her soft innocent voice. Zayn would describe her eyes as like the ocean, they were iridescent and flecked with every shade of blue. Her expression was sort of distant, but it probably meant that she was just thinking do something else.

"Then why are saying hi to me?" Zayn asked confused and a bit hurt that the other kids were afraid of him. He could hear Valac menacing growl in the back of his head, and he really hopes that the demon wouldn't hurt the sweet girl.

"Well firstly, you honestly don't look that scary. Maybe a bit lonely and sad, but not scary. Just like my uncle says; you're not completely mental until proven insane." Amity said with a goofy smile on her face.

Zayn appreciated her humour, and didn't mind at all as their conversation progressed into more than just small talk. Zayn explained why he was in there,and to his surprise Amity didn't give him that "you're crazy" look most people give him.

"I'm here 'cause I see things most people don't. My mother thinks I'm crazy, but I think it's special...they don't believe me of course, but that's only because they're blind in that sense." Amity said lightly pulling on the string of her shoelaces. A short pause. "Hey do you wanna go play in the pile of leaves over there?"

Zayn looked over to the leaves and smiled a bit at the unorganized pile. He nodded, and the both of them made their way overtime the wind swept pile. They played, and through the pretty leaves at one another until the guards ordered them to stop. They're fun might have ended, but the beginning of the friendship never did.

•••Flashback End•••

"Every fall I have the same thought. The pumpkins in the field look ridiculous. It's like somebody spent the night arranging them there. Large orange fruit as big as my head growing on these vines spread over the mud just blows me away." Harry said as they passed a patch of pumpkins. 

The leaves crunched beneath their feet as they strolled down the street. Occasionally, one leaf would fall past Harry, lightly swaying as the air gently carried it to the ground. The air was crisp, the kind of cold that made him feel alive when he breathed it in. As soon as the made it across the street to the café, he caught the scent of cinnamon and muffins. They both spotted it about ten feet in front of them, a pile of pumpkins and bales of hay flanked either side of the door. Harry sighed, relishing in the feeling of fall. It was something he'd have to wait a whole year to have again. Pushing the doors open, they both entered and they both just took a minute to take in the sight. Square tables, glass tops with menu underneath them. There were also slow turning ceiling fans above, and light classical music played in the background. The waiters were smartly dressed in black and white. The large windows went from ceiling to a few inches off the ground on the far wall. Small vases of yellow carnation flowers on were on each table, with the daily specials written on a chalk board at entrance. 

They go and take their seats at a cleared off table, and looked down at the menu that was under the glass. Once their waiter came and took their short orders of a coffee and a ice tea, along with two turkey sandwiches, and a cinnamon muffin for Harry. The food came in record time, and it tasted extremely good. At first they talked lightly, and then excitedly about random things like what they loved, and all that they're looking forward for in the winter. Zayn liked this. He liked the peace and the ease it came with being with Harry. So as the lunch date came to an end, neither of them could say goodbye so they decided on heading back to Harry's. 

"Are you gonna stay over again?"

When Zayn nods, Harry couldn't help the pleased smile that landed on his face. His cheeks were still rosy from the brisk chill from outside, but Zayn obviously took it as something else. Because the next thing that happened was Zayn pushing Harry back on the bed, and the raven haired lad crawling on top of him. They kissed passionately and maybe even had a repeat of this morning, but much slower and more sensual. They also might have fallen asleep tangled in each other's arm,s afterwards. Whatever the case was, it didn't really matter because they were both happy and content and almost positive that this would last.


	11. 11

"So is there a reason why you're giving me a box of heart chocolates when it's like almost Christmas?"

Zayn rolled his eyes and smiled softly at the lad in front of him. Harry's silky hair swam down his shoulders like waves of deep brown chestnuts. Each lock was individually illuminated by the sun's golden rays. The beams seemed to yearn for the touch of even one single strand, they seemed to ache for the privilege of caressing each and every string of hair, and they seemed to be stretching across the vast universe solely for that purpose. "Well I've read that it's a good display of affection."

"And maybe you're right." Harry said with a wide pleased smile spread across his dimpled cheeks. Resting the box on the ground causing the grass beneath it to flatten.

They sat in a meadow that was a riot of colour. Not all of the flowers had died off from the cold weather, so it was still a beautiful sight to see. The burnt orange butterfly weed stood tall amongst the grasses and the prairie Black-eyed Susans appeared to reflect the brilliant yellow of the sun herself. The Prairie Blazing star stood like tall purple bushy cat-tails. Near the edges of the lazy river grew the blue-violet Wild Irises, tall and proud. It was a place Zayn could go with a sketching pad and draw until the light drained from the sky. A place where he would go quite frequently to try and recreate the happy memories of his family. The ones of his mother happily cooking for him and his sisters in their warm cozy kitchen. Whatever the flashback may have been, Zayn would try his best to portray it on paper.

Reaching his hand out, Zayn trailed his fingers along Harry's jawline. "You're not going to eat them now?" When Harry shakes his head no, Zayn bit his lip and leaned forward so that his lips could brush against Harry's ear. "Well I could eat it off of you instead.."

A dark blush. "That sounds promising."

The way Zayn's eyes bored into his own intensely. Harry just couldn't help but to pull the older lad on top of him, so that he was laying down with Zayn hovering over him. Wrapping his arms around Zayn's neck, Harry lifted his head up to press his lips against said lads soft pink ones. Zayn kisses his boyfriend slowly but deep, his tongue roaming all around Harry's mouth, savouring the soft peppermint taste of him. The only reason why they parted was because of the deep grumbling sound that came from the side. Harry saw the same figure he's seen in Zayn's memories, standing near a patch of butterfly weed. It takes the form of a young man, though it's slightly transparent with a black sort of smoke or fog or something around it. He recognize it from Zayn's memories as Valac's physical form, and Zayn looks just as surprised to see him as Harry was. Valac looks at Harry thoughtfully, and Harry felt Valac lift one of his arms with his mind and then drop it, looking unimpressed.

Harry bit his lip and looked at Valac a bit nervous. His stomach was knotted, and he felt as if he was meeting Zayn's parents or something. Valac just stared at him expectantly, but Harry didn't know what he was expected to do. Zayn rolled his eyes at the demon and sat up right, pulling Harry in a sitting position with him. It was obvious to Harry that Valac had said something to Zayn privately, cause Zayn soon laughed and looked at the demon amused. "I didn't choose you Valac. You chose me, so deal with it." 

Harry looks at Zayn confused, only to recive a soft comforting smile from the other lad. Letting Zayn pull him into his lap, Harry bit his lip and looked at Valac almost as if asking for permission. The demon just turned away from them and dissipated leaving the Zayn and Harry alone. Harry turns his head to stare at Zayn a bit wide eyed before blushing for a reason he didn't know of. "Soo....that happened?"

Zayn chuckled and grabbed the box of chocolates, and took one of the caramel filled ones out. Putting the candy halfway into his mouth, he looked at Harry intently. Harry seemed to have gotten the hint, and leaned forward lightly pressing his teeth over the soft milk chocolate, before letting his lips fall over it and brush against Zayn's. The curly haired lad felt Zayn bit down on the half of chocolate so he did the same. As the pulled away Harry couldn't help the blush that traveled from his cheeks to his chest. 

 

 

The day went on, and Harry and Zayn basically spent every second together. Harry even called in from work tonight, so he could just be with his lovely boyfriend. They currently were tangled in each others limbs on Harry's couch in the warm cozy living room. Zayn's head was rested on the back of the couch, with his fingers carding his fingers through Harry's curls. Harry was laying on his chest straddling Zayn, with his phone in hand. They would occasionally lock eyes, and exchange goofy looks along with soft lingering kisses. The ring tone of the I-Phone went off like an annoyed rattlesnake causing them to break apart from their soft kiss. Harry scooped it up, spoke into it, listened for a moment, and frowned at the response he had gotten.

"Is it really necessary that you need to constantly ask about this topic....Niall _my_ relationship with _my_ boyfriend is going amazing. Now please stop calling cause it's getting annoying."

Zayn stops his movements when he hear a surprised yet furious, _'He's your boyfriend now?!'_. The raven haired lad just listens to the conversation, not really knowing how to react to this. He knew that Harry's friends or well everyone didn't really like him, so he wasn't really offended by the words. Niall and Harry talked for a bit longer, until Harry hung up putting his phone o the coffee table. The curly haired lad looked down at his boyfriend, and sighed sadly. "I'm sorry about that....they just need to get warmed up to you.." 

"You don't need to make up excuses for them Harry. I know when I'm not wanted or liked." Zayn said as he trailed his finger down Harry's spine, and then rested his hand on the small of his back. "But I should go to my own place tonight. Just to make sure nothing has broken in or anything." Zayn said as he cups Harry face in his other hand, and pulled him down for a passionate kiss.  Harry melted into the kiss, and grabbed a fist full of Zayn's hair in his hands. They kissed and as cheesy as it sounds, it's just like the movies. For that single moment time stops. They don't care about Harry's friends, in fact Harry almost forgets about the conflict. It's just him and Zayn. There's no war, no death, no suffering, just them. So as they pull apart and he lets Zayn stand up to head to the door. Harry feels a bit sad at seeing the lad leave. The front door closes and it's just him again.


	12. 12

Walking down the path to my car, I continued forward feeling extremely creeped out by the stranger there. I had just left from having dinner with the guys including Zayn. To my pleasure it went fine, and they all left after, leaving me alone to find the person in my car. I'd left the driver's window down, to give the car some air because of the cake that was in it. Niall's nephew Theo was turning three this week, and I was set to be in charge of the cake. However, I don't think anyone will be getting any cake by the looks of this situation. 

A man sat in the drivers seat. The roof cast his face into a deep shadow and all I could see were sunglasses and brown hair. Light brown, like my own. It even looked like my current style. A few inches long, tousled, and curly. 

"Hey," I said as I walked closer.

The man didn't respond. I grabbed the handle, yanked open the door, and watched at the body fell out. Toppled, as I jumped back with a manly yelp. Looking around my surroundings, to see if anyone would jump out and yell that he's just been pranked. But as he studies the body closer, he stumbled back even more when he saw the the man had no eyes. The man hung out of the car, with his shades falling off. Beneath where the shades once were, were blood-crusted pits. I went to scream, but then the scenery changed to a deserted grocery shop. I looked around the shelves and at the flickering lights, and the gloomy fog that hovered around the ground. Capturing my lower lip between my teeth, I hesitantly walked through the store through all of the isles. 

Searching for anyone else that was in the store with me. I turned one more corner, and froze when I saw a shadowed figure in the distance. Gasping, I staggered back and reached my hand out, knocking over a few cans of vegetable soup. The shadow came closer and closer, as I retreated further and further away. My back hit a shelf causing my steps to come to an end. The figure stopped a few feet in front of me, and inspected over me almost judging. Feeling my breathing quicken, I gripped the shelves behind me and closed my eyes tightly. Feeling a cold wisp of air brush past my cheeks, I peaked open my eyes and gasped when the figure was right in front of me. The figure was male, and very thin looking. 

'Harry, it's so nice to finally have some one on one with you.'

The voice, It's low and soft but powerful enough to send chills of fear through your body. Harry wants to scream. To ask how the figure knew him, to know why he was in the situation. Opening his mouth to say something after a few long minutes, Harry's eyes opened when he felt the figures two fingers going in his mouth. He screamed loudly, when he saw the figure disappearing inside of his body. 

Sitting up quickly from his dream, Harry felt his chest rising and falling quickly. He was covered in sweat and breathing heavily. Harry looked all around himself, trying to get a sense of where he was. The darkness engulfed the whole room. The darkness overtook any sense of purity, leaving Harry even more confused and frightened not knowing if his nightmare was over yet. There was a constant ringing in his ears, and he pleaded for it to stop. Stumbling out of bed, and to the kitchen, Harry pulled open the cabinets and grabbed a mug for some tea. Pulling open a drawer to get a spoon. Harry shaky fingers searched around the unorganized drawer, and accidentally cut himself pretty deep on one of the knives that were in there.

As the flesh splits, mild crimson liquid pops from the barrier and seeps away from the wound. Thick beads crawling as brisk as it travels etching red streaks that crisp with advancing time. Hissing in pain, Harry grabbed a spoon with his other hand and put it on the table before slamming the drawer shut. He goes over to the sink and turns the faucet on, waiting for the water to get cold enough. Once it does, Harry quickly put his finger under the water only seeing the crimson blood vanish away. Turning his finger slightly, Harry frowned even more confused when he didn't see any form of wound. Turning off the water, Harry shook his head at the weird moment and slowly went back over to the mug and spoon. Making himself a quick tea to calm his nerves. Harry drank it hot, just wanting to relax and go back to bed.

Finishing the cuppa, Harry quickly rinsed out the mug and put it in the sink. Dragging himself to the bed, Harry got back under the cover and sighed softly. He stayed up for a few more minutes just to slow his heartbeat. The dream felt so real. Like...like there was actually something there. Like the person that fell out of the car was actually real...like everything he just experience had actually just occurred. Shaking his head in disbelief with himself, Harry pulled the cover over his shoulders and laid with his head pressed to the soft pillow. Letting his eyes flutter close Harry sighed once again as he tried to go back to sleep.


	13. 13

Niall and Harry communicated almost exclusively through bored looks. Each time their over zealous teacher discussed a topic not even related to English, Niall would glance over at Harry and sigh ever so slightly. Harry would let out a soft humorous laugh, that would earn him a look from the teacher. It normally would make him shut up immediately, but he was feeling a bit...daring today. He almost felt intoxicated with mischief.

"Mr. Styles, I see you are having a good talk with your buddy back there. Why don't you share with the class your thoughts about a metaphor of life?" Mrs. Green asked crossing her arms over her chest.

The thought trundled through his brain like a through train, with no intention of stopping. "...A dream. _'Row row row your boat, gently down the stream. Merrily merrily merrily, life is but a dream...'_ The dream model has the advantage that it offers a very simple, intuitive answer to the question of the afterlife. When you die, you just _wake up_. Another interesting consequence is that everything here is a product of your own mind. Believe it or not, in my own life, I've experienced certain "miracles" which seem more readily explainable in the "dream reality" than using standard laws of physics. Like the game metaphor, the belief that this is all just a pleasant reverie makes you take things less seriously. Many fears dissolve when you consider you might be dreaming."

Silence hung in the air like the suspended moment before a falling glass shatters on the ground. The silence was like a gaping void, needing to be filled with sounds, words, anything. The silence was awkward, but Harry was the only one that didn't see it as odd. The bell rung, and the curly haired lad collected his stuff before heading out the door in one swift move.

Seconds later, Harry could hear the footsteps of Niall behind him. The two friends soon fell into footstep together, as they made their way to Niall's car. Thy got into the Toyota and Harry started to get a bit antsy at the feeling of being confined.

**'** **_Get out!'_ **

Harry gasped and looked around confused as to what or who could have said that.

_'_ **_I said out!'_ **

Harry went to open the door, but to his dismay it was locked, and Niall was pulling out of the parking lot and into the streets. Harry gripped the door handle and it was like his head started to feel with thousands of bells and whistles. Niall looked at harry confused, but continued to drive as he pulled into the highway.

"You alright," the Irish lad asked as he observed his friends jittery movements? Niall has noticed that Harry has been acting off all day, ever since he picked him up from his flat this morning. "You seem out of it man....did you have a fight with Zayn or something?" Niall asked with fake concern and a roll of his eyes.

This seemed to have poked at Harry's attention. "Zayn?"

**'** **_Ask him to take you to Zayn_ ** **'**

"Where is Zayn? I-I miss him." Harry said looking over at Niall with a void expression on his pale face. "Do you know where he is?"

Niall scuffed and sped up as the speed limit went up. Shaking his head he turned up the music a bit. "I'm sorry but I don't keep tabs on your psychotic boyfriend." Niall said as he tapped his fingers on the steering wheel to the beat of the song.

**_'uselss'_ **

Harry gasped at the word, and then things went black. The car swerved, and both lads screamed as a massive lightening bolt flashed across he suddenly gray and gloomy sky. The car came to a screeching stop, and luckily there was no other cars on the road near them. Before Niall could say anything though, Harry had unlocked the car and ran across the street and in the woods-like part. It was like his legs had a mind of their own, as they carried him through the grass and bushes, until his converse's came in contact with the sidewalk. He ran and ran until his own body couldn't anymore. He collapsed to the ground on his hands and knees. The darkness that took over his vision confused him. It was just somewhat bright outside, despite the gloomy cloud that overtook the western part of the sky. But now the light was night, and the bright sun that would normally make him smile vanished leaving only darkness.

"Who's there?!" Harry screamed to nothing, as his hands started to shake on the cold pavement. He didn't know if anyone was around, but if there was then he's sure that they would have ran away by now. "Who are you?!" Harry could feel something leaving from himself and went numb on the concrete, "I don't understand."

**_'The question isn't who are you, Harry...the question is who are we.'_ **

Harry gasped and he could feel himself falling onto his stomach, from the ache of the run. Concentrating on the deep gravely voice, Harry tasted the dirty taste of ground up rock on his tongue, as the side of his face landed on the ground as well.

"What do you want from me?"

 ** _'You don't understand do you?'_** the voice said slowly and a bit amused. ** _'I can see my father's host has chose the foolish one as a mate.'_**

Harry whimpered confused, and hurt. His lungs felt like they were burning, and his ankles felt weak and broken. Whining softly, Harry rolled onto his side weakly, wincing when the gravel scrapped against the exposed skin of his arm. "What do you want from me.." he asked feebly

**_'..I am always around, but never seen. I am often avoided, but you can't out run me. What am I?'_ **

"I-I don't know.."

**_'What am I?!"_ **

"I don't know!"

 ** _'_** **نحن سوف ندمرهم واحدا تلو الاخر** ** _'_** the voice went silent, and Harry closed his eyes hoping it to be over already. **_'We're going to destroy all of them...One. By. One.'_**

Harry laid their confused without muttering a word. Darkness washed over him sending another chill down his spine. But it wasn't a chill of passion. It was a chill of fear. "W-why?"

**_'..I am always around, but never seen. I am often avoided, but you can't out run me. What am I?'_ **

Harry wracked his mind for an answer, and groaned when he came up with nothing. The curly haired lad squirmed on the ground, and gasped out a scream when he felt something entering him. The same feeling he had when he was dreaming last night. The same feeling that's been haunting his mind all day. He could feel something like claws steadying his jaw and wrapping around his body, and Harry screamed. Only he didn't. Harry strained his vocal chords but not a sound came out. Still he screamed, hoping someone would hear. Harry screamed and screamed and screamed, then finally he opened his eyes to see the shining sunlight. His eyes were dark and void of all emotion, along with the new paleness to his normally creamy skin. Cracking his neck, a mischievous smile took over Harry's face as he sat up like nothing had just happened.

"Wrong answer Harry." _He_ said smirking when _he_ could hear the scream of Harry inside of Harry's head.

_A/N: Only one update cause I'm a bit busy and I'm a bit stuck :/_

_Oh and thanks_ _rebellionkids_ for the sick new cover x


	14. 14

He saw the world as it was, a beautiful array of colors and shapes, ideas and formulas, voids and space, love and fear. It was all a canvas that left just enough space for everyone to paint their own story, their own lives in the whites of the world. Some painted out and off the canvas onto the walls if they dared and other painted in a smaller area than provided. And then there were those who ran their strokes over and into the lives of many others either ruining their work or creating something simultaneously beautiful. He was a true artist, one who saw the world for how it was supposed to be seen; with an open heart, mind, body, soul. He judged none and nothing. It was all the same to him. Parts of life that were each equal and necessary, the art of the world.

So as he picked up his paint brush to finish the other bright bright passionate green eyes that the ocean turns during a storm. That colour of the forest after it rains. That green colour that brings hope and life no matter what has happened. The green eyes of the boy he really cares about.

Smiling fondly at the thought of Harry, Zayn made every stroke of the brush precise and aimed to make a complete replica of Harry's beautiful eyes. Speaking of his boyfriend, Zayn hasn't seen the lad in about two days. He himself doesn't know if that's weird or if that's just a boyfriend thing. He's even been to Harry's flat, yet his boyfriend would never be there. However, Harry did answer his phone every time Zayn called. Even though Harry's voice sounded a bit strange, like a morning voice kind of gavel. Zayn still accepted anything he could get, and they would talk from the day until Harry would mysteriously have to go during the evening. Zayn always wanted to ask what he was doing so late at nights, but never got the chance before Harry would hang up.

As he was finishing the last few eyelashes, there was knock on his door. Being a very confused cause no one ever visited or came to his room before. Zayn opened the door, and was pleased but shocked smile spread across his face when he caught sight of Harry. "Babe, where the hell have you been?" Zayn asked before pulling the tiered lad into the flat. "You're soaked." Zayn said as he helped Harry out of his wet jacket. Zayn then finally heard the light 'pitter patter' of rain, and gave Harry a look. "You could get sick...wait here."

Once Zayn got Harry warmed and dried again. Zayn laid himself and his boyfriend on the bed. Harry seemed a bit reluctant to cuddle, and Zayn frowns confused again. "Harry..is there something wrong? I.."

"Zayn I'm fine. What were you painting?"

Zayn looks at harry but hesitantly, before getting up and going over to his drawing a painting pad. Looking at the almost finished page, Zayn looked over the perfectly green eyes and then back to Harry. His boyfriends eyes were dark and cold. That shade of enchanting green, no was lifeless and had a matching pair of small bags under them. Picking the brush up Zayn sighed and finished the last six eyelashes then ripped the page out carefully before hanging it up to dry. Looking back to Harry who was just staring off into space. Zayn went back to his easel, and picked up his brush.

"I want to paint you...just stay like that yeah?" Zayn said as he turned the easel so he could be looking at Harry while painting.

His boyfriend nodded slightly, before averting his eyes back to the ground. Zayn observed and let his hand move ever so slightly to get every detail correct. The portrait was in black and white, but Zayn planned on doing the eyes their actual colour. Looking into those eyes, Zayn bit his lip and now just like Valac, he felt odd as well. Harry seemed so different, and it was making Zayn suspicions and worried. Setting the brush down Zayn looked over Harry's features, and went over in front of his boyfriend. He ignored Valac's warnings and yelling for him to get away, and stood between Harry's legs. Valac takes his human form and steps away from Harry and Zayn. The demon didn't trust what he was feeling right now. He could feel another demonic presence somewhere in the room, but he didn't know where it was coming from.

"I've missed you." Zayn said moving Harry's hands and sitting on his lap, so he was still facing him. Running his fingers through Harry's curls. Zayn tilted his head and looked into the once warm and bright eyes. Tangling his fingers in the mass of curls, Zayn sighed happily before leaning forward and pressing his lips to Harry's. Tongues slowly explored, teeth nibbled, and Zayn's hands roamed until they got the first couple of buttons undone on Harry's shirt. They kissed more and more, until Harry pulled away. Zayn hardly had a moment to react as he was being turned over and pushed on the bed. Watching as Harry stood up quickly then made his way out the door. Zayn gasped and pulled his shoes on and a jacket.

Running after his boyfriend, Zayn pushed his now wet hair from in front of his face, and picked up speed as Harry ran faster and faster. Cars zoomed by, and Zayn squinted his eyes to dodged the rain drops that kept falling in them. "Harry!"

The cold chilling finger of the rain made him feel frozen and suffocated. His clothes and hair, slick with perspiration and water, clung to his skin. Zayn pushed his hair back again that had fallen in his eyes. Sweat rolled down his skin in thick, salty beads. He could feel his heart throbbing inside his chest from all the running. His skin felt like it was roasting even more than normal. He began bouncing slightly as he jogged, which wore him out quickly. Zayn settled to stumbling along behind him as fast as he could. He wasn't the athletic type at all, so as the finally made it to the second block of running, Zayn was exhausted and felt like his lungs were about to burst. Stopping he tilted his head up to the sky, and collected a few water droplets into his mouth. Sighing, he tilted his head back down and watched as Harry continued to run.

"What the hell is wrong with him?" Zayn mumbled before he continued to run after Harry.

Zayn quickened his pace to an all out sprint, so he could make up for stopping. His rasping throat was as parched as a dead lizard in the desert sun. He needed water, but he needed Harry more. He ran more and more until his tiered body collided with Harry's. The burning sensation in Zayn's throat grew more when he stopped. A slight breeze blew past, making his open mouth even drier. His mouth was dry, and he panted from the run, which wasn't helping.

Sitting up on his butt, Zayn watched as Harry went to get up again. Taking quick action, Zayn reached over and grabbed Harry's leg preventing him from moving. Lightening filed the sky, and Zayn just held on even tighter. Harry fell to the ground, and Zayn quickly moved so he was now hovering over Harry, pinning him down to the wet pavement. Harry struggled beneath him, and Zayn kept strong and used all of his body wait to keep Harry restrained. "Harry stop this! You're being ridiculous. What the fuck is going on with you?!"

Harry let out a sick humours laugh, as he let his head roll back into the ground. "Ridiculous? Me?! Going a head and ask my father who's the foolish one now! He can't even posses you." he said with a comical smirk on his face.

Before Zayn could say anything, Valac was out of his mind and pushing Zayn off of Harry. The powerful demon pinned harry to the ground and growled angrily. ' ** _Casca how_ dare _you enter this world. I told you long before that you are no son of mine.'_**

"I do not wish to b e your son any longer Valac. I have come to take my rightful place as the king of demons." Casca said before turning his head to face Zayn. "That was until you crowned the abomination a half blood. Making him heir to the throne. You've soiled my plans, and I will not subside or bow down for this disgrace."

_**'You will or I will end you. He is king, You lost your privileges when you killed Samia.'** _

Zayn stared in we with a puzzled expression. Still comprehending that, his Harry wasn't his Harry. Zayn fell to his knees with his head falling to stare at the ground. "How could this be..."

"Well let's enlighten them then. Shall we 'father'?" Casca said smirking then taking Valac, Zayn, and Harry into the past with him.


	15. 15

_A vast blanket of white hung heavy over the hills. It suffocated every building and every tree at their base, swallowing every distant object and vanishing around every corner. Zayn held out his hand in front of him and watched it become partially obscured. The raven haired lad stood side next to Valac who didn't look so happy to being here. Casca was still possessing Harry it seemed, so Harry and Casca were there in line with them as well. They all then felt people walking through them. The people were all broken and seemingly tiered. They hands were covered in ash, and the women carried baskets on top of their head. Men were riding horseback, as the shipped goods to one man to another. Children weren't smiling nor playing with any sort of toys. They all just sat with hunger and desperation for freedom in their eyes. The worries of adulthood already consumed their minds, stealing them from any fun in their lives._

_Zayn watched with sad eyes, but looked away once Father and Son started walking off in the opposite direction. He followed behind, and aimlessly until they got to a place that looked less poor than the last. The people still lugged around objects, but the people here looked more livid. Some children were in the yards playing with the farm pets, and some girls were in the yard or on the front porch reading or sewing._

_They continued to walk, and Zayn continued to watch as the neighborhoods gradually became better and better until they came to a castle._

**_'My empire_** ' _Valac said softly as they made their way inside of the kingdom._

_Guards stood at the doors, and they just walked straight through the door. The palace was an old country mansion that had been extended over the centuries. It now had four sides around a central quadrangle and over five hundred rooms. It took a small army of servants to upkeep such a large abode and indeed most of the rooms were ever used. The monarch dwelled in only one corner on one floor and rarely stepped foot in the rest of his dwelling. But the palace was a status symbol, it set the emperor above the peasants and that is where he needed to be, separate, apart, superior, untouchable. The palace was high upon the hill overlooking the town, it's many pointed towers giving it the look of an eccentric crown. The walls were a white stone that glistened in the summer sun and the roof was gold slate._

_Zayn watched as Valac ghosted his hands over the gold outlining of the designed boarder of the walls. He stared in astonishment at the interior of the palace. They walked some more then finally got to a place where a young man around his twenties sat upon a throne. Zayn watched intently, and stared between the stranger and Valac._

**_'Yes that's me Zayn. When I was mortal'_ **

_Zayn nodded and then took in the features of human Valac. He had hazel crown eyes, and short but flowy jet black hair. His face was blank from any emotion, and he possessed no facial wrinkles. He wore a golden crown, with a white and gold robe on. The servant girls to his sides fanned him with huge leaves while his wife sat by his side in her own throne chair. Her maids fed her grapes and massaged her shoulders gently for the queen's liking._

_"King and Queen, I've come to offer my service to you. In return for the freedom of my son Hayacinth." an elderly man said kneeling upon his knees to show his respect for the king._

_"What good will you do for me peasant?" Valac said as his wife reached over and laced their fingers together._

_"Good knowledge. I am a wise old man, who has ventured thorough life by_ _Aristotle's side. He's taught me philosophy, poetry, drama, science and politics. I could be of great service to you my king."_

**_'Zayn'_ ** _Valac says sternly as Casca and him starting walking up the stairs and to the other part of the kingdom._

_They passed door after door, until they came to a room where a little girl with dark raven hair, and big brown eyes. She looked to be around the age of five or six. Her dress she wore was elegant and a nice royal blue colour. She was playing with her dolls, like her daddy had told her. She knew her daddy King Valac was a busy man. So she stayed in her place for the moment. She will wait for her time to take lead. At least that's what her father had told her. Her name was Samia, and she was King Valac's blood child. His only blood child. She had an adopted brother named Casca who was nine years old, and was her best friend._

_"Samia! Come with me I wanna show you something." nine year old Casca said. The little boy's features were fair, but his grey eyes were a bit too big for his face. His black hair was in a low bun with a coronet for a young prince to wear._

_Samia's eyes were filled with a kindness that seemed so innocent and genuine. Putting down her doll that her mother had made for her. The young princess smiled and nodded excitedly. They took each other's hands, and made their way out of the palace and into the massive back yard._

_"Casca what are we doing out here?" Samia asked with a smile on her face as she laughed amused as her adoptive brother continued to drag her along. "Father told us to not be out here unattended."_

_Zayn watches the two, and then looks over to the demon that was possessing his boyfriend's body. Zayn looked back to the little boy and girl who were now stopping over by a cliff that was over a pond. Samia had a hesitant look on her face with being so close to the water. She didn't know how to swim cause none of the maids have every taught her. Zayn sees Casca pull his little sister closer and gives her hand a small comforting squeeze. Samia steps closer and looks down at he water with slight fear but a new found feeling of comfort in her innocent brown eyes._

_"Wait here I'm gonna go get the ball." Casca said before pretending to walk off. He stopped a few feet behind Samia, and waited till she got a little closer to the edge. her pretty blue flats shuffled awkwardly as her eyes took in the rocks and the water below. Biting her lip Samia desperately tried to hide how fearful she was. She could control the tremor in her voice to a degree. She could consciously will her body movements to be less stilted. She could make herself smile somewhat even if it looked pasted on. However, the erratic pounding of her heart was enough to tell she was very much afraid._

_"Casca hurry back. I don't want to be al-" Samia let out a ear piercing scream at the feeling of being forcefully pushed._

_Zayn watched with wide shocked eyes, as the little girl tumbled to her demise. Her head hit the sharp rock, and her body finally splashed into the freezing water. Zayn's eyes averted to nine year old Casca, and glared with anger in his eyes. He observes as the lad just stands there with a smirk on his face. No panic, regret, or guilt showed in his grey eyes. But as the guards came, his Façade changed to a staged panic and fearful one._

•••End Of Flashback•••

They get out of the flashback, and Zayn feels enraged. He doesn't know why, but he just does. Something about the little girl dying angered him to the point beyond belief. Glaring at a smirking Casca, Zayn stalked over to him and pushed him right across the face. The demon just smiled and just stared at Zayn like nothing had ever happened. A red mark didn't even leave on Harry's face. Zayn was pleased because of that, but was also a bit annoyed cause he wanted to really hurt Casca, for killing that girl, and taking his Harry away from him.

"Get out of my boyfriend you asshole." Zayn glowered at Casca who just chuckled and circled around Zayn and his father who was still in his human form.

"I'll get out when I'm king, and you and my father are both dead." Casca said before he was running through the rain again.

Zayn didn't run after him this time. He stayed still in the rain, and thought over what Casca had just said.


	16. 16

**-Zayn**

The glowing embers leaped and twirled in a fiery dance, twinkling like stars in the hot swirling air before cascading to earth like gleeful fire fiends, setting alight the tinder dark sky of November. It was the pain in Zayn's heart that lead him to set the fire. All his life he'd been an unwelcome parcel shunted between overcrowded foster homes and mental facilities. Then on a cold day last September he'd finally met someone who wasn't afraid. Someone who wanted him for more than just a science project. He found Harry Styles, the curly haired lad who was probably the cheesiest person in the whole world. They guy with the greenest eyes, and the brights smile. The one he would do anything for, just by a snap of a finger.

So as the rage and alcohol flowed throughout his body. The sadness, and grief field his mind all over again. His hit salty tears dripped from his face, but dried in their trace as the fire dried them. Setting flame after flame in the small seemingly empty pub. Zayn screamed and kicked stools over trying to let out all of his built up emotion. It was like his pain demanded to be felt.

The flames danced and leaped in the air, reaching hungrily for anything that they can consume to fuel their wrath. Zayn watched and cried even harder as sirens could be heard in the distance. Screaming out in a mixture of anger and pain, Zayn fell to his knees and listened as bottles of liquor broke which jut added in to the flames.

**'Zayn we have to get out'**

Zayn closed his eyes and gripped the ash carpet, as the fire inside of him grew larger and larger with each of Valac's words.

**'They'll arrest you again, and send you back to a mental home'**

That made Zayn snap. "Well maybe if you wouldn't have forced me to be your host in the first damn place. I wouldn't have this problem!" Zayn screamed causing all the flames to burn brighter. "Maybe if you would have never even met me, I could still have my boyfriend in my fucking arms! Maybe we would be at home watching one of those shitty romantic comedy movies he l-loves so much..." Zayn said feeling a new batch of tears build. "Maybe he'd be safe, and not being possess by your power crazy adopted son!" Zayn said punching the floor with all his strength.

Valac watched with a blank expression, and starts to drag Zayn out of the destroyed pub with his telekinesis. Zayn's didn't even out up a fight. Despite the fact that his attempts would be no use. Zayn jut felt too broken to actually fiction. His eyes closed and he let his tears fall freely as he thought of his boyfriend, and how bad he wanted him back.

Valac pulled him out to the dark snow filled ally, a few blocks away from the burnt down pub. Sitting a few feet away from the crying lad. When Zayn cried there was a rawness to it, like the pain was still an open wound. He would clasp onto something for support, anything, his thighs or the back of his hair, and then his whole body would shake. The sobs were stifled at first as he attempted to hide his grief, then overcome by the wave of his emotions he would break down entirely, all his defences washed away in those salty tears.

"Why Valac? I-i don't want this life. I want to be normal, and to have my damn boyfriend in bed with me at night!" Zayn yelled as he pulled at his hair, managing to pull a couple of the raven black strands out.

The silence caressed his skin like a cool summer breeze, soothing Zayn as it relaxed his mind, taking away his jagged edges. It had been one hell of a rough day.

**_+_ **

There was absolute stillness. No air stirred the grass or leaves. No clouds drifted in the sea of blue above. No water dripped or flowed. Not a sound could be heard either close at hand or in the far off distance. Even Zayn's own breath seemed to die as soon as it left his mouth. It was an eerie sort of tranquility, so instead of being soothed his senses became heightened. He felt like the prey even though no predator could be detected. The news was buzzing about the fire from yesterday. Of course no one knew the cause of the fire, and it would remain that way.

The trees stand starkly in the winter morning like x-rays of their summer selves, only in reverse. Zayn shivers and stomps his foot, peering into the encroaching gloom, watching for the right headlights, car headlights. He called Niall. He knew that he would need some help with this. He also knew that at least one of Harry's best friends deserved to be let out of the dark. Also, Niall has been ringing Harry's phone for the last few weeks of Harry being possessed. Zayn thought it luck that Casca, hadn't had he phone with him. Leaving it to Zayn to still think up a plan or two.

His breath rises before him, puffs of moisture from the lungs and he rubs his hands together to keep the warmth. Shutting his eyes, Zayn feels the soft snow flakes fluttering down to the ground and onto his cheeks and hair. The wind howled, piling up snow in drifts, blinding the sky with ice-white dust. Squinting his eyes, Zayn stepped closer to the curb when he saw the bright headlights turn the corner. Sighing relived when the car pulled to the curb in front of him. Zayn quickly gets in the car and shuts the door quickly behind him. The heat of the car, warmed Zayn slowly as he positions his hands over the heaters to quicken up the process. After a few minutes of warming up, Zayn notices that the car hasn't moved yet. Turning his head to Niall, Zayn raises a questioning eyebrow.

Niall glares at Zayn and tries to think of a nice way to say something. "So are you gonna tell me what you did to my best friend, or am I gonna have to kick you out of my car?"

Well, at least he tried.

Zayn rolls his eyes but does as he said he would on the phone. He starts from when they first met at the club The Pulse, all the way to the first time he slept over at Harry's. He then goes to the moments in October, and couldn't help the smile that landed on his face at the memories. However, that smile soon vanished when present times came up. After finishing, Zayn looked up and turned his head to face Niall.

The blonde lad gave him a disbelieving and annoyed look. "Do you actually think I'm that stupid to believe in your fantasy shit Malik? Tell me what's really going on or I'm gonna..."

The yellow flames flickered and danced over Zayn's thumb. His eyes concentrated on his palms, and soon the flames went to hover over his hands. He didn't make it bigger, not wanting to risk another fire to start. Closing his eyes he could feel the heat of the fire disappearing as he lost focus. Unlike Harry's reaction to his powers, Niall actually wasn't freaked out. The blue eyed lad just stared for a few seconds before sighing and pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I told him that you were bad news.." he mumbled to himself as he shook his head in disapproval. Letting out another sigh, Niall turned his head to look at Zayn. "Fine. What are we gonna do to get Harry back?"


	17. 17

- **Harry**

The muggy heat pressed in on him, even sweating was no good. It trickled down his necks and backs like warm soup. Hair clung to his head like thermal blankets, locking in the heat, frying his brain. The sidewalk was hot enough to fry an English breakfast. It was around high noon and the sun beat down with unrestrained brutality. Harry looked around the area only to see bright white, and a few obscure objects in the distance. Running his fingers though his hair, Harry turned around a full three-sixty as he stared at the nothingness.

He could hear the faint echo of the riddle in the back of his head, and he could see some of the obscure objects becoming less and less obscure.

Soon, he was face to face with that girl from the flashback. Samia he thinks. Keeping his distance, Harry lets his arms dangle to the sides, as he takes in the ghostly appearance of the girl. Her dress was soaked, and he skin a pale white. Her black hair was messy and unkempt, and her eyes a sad boring shade of brown.

Opening his mouth to say something, Harry stopped when Samia extended her arm. He frail finger pointed behind Harry, as he expression remained blank. "Look out."

Harry turns to be met with a vast amount of water. There was no sky or birds. There was only sunlight, blue raging waters, and white. He could see a figure in the distance, and squinted his eyes confused. "What am I looking out fo.." he turned over his shoulder to see no Samia there. Sighing he turned back to the figure and started to walk closer.

As he got closer and closer, he started to make out the figure to be male. He noticed the raven black hair immediately, and a wide happen smile broke over his face. "Zayn!"

Breaking into a run, Harry frowns as it seemed like Zayn started to get further and further away. This only caused Harry to run faster of course. Ignoring the hear of the sun, Harry ran faster and harder until it looked like he was making progress. Watching as Zayn slowly turned around to face him. Harry smiled and ran even faster if possible. Harry watched as Zayn stretched his arms out to the side, and just took that as his boyfriend's way of telling him to come get his hug. However, as Zayn close his eyes and tilted his head back, Harry's eyes went as wide as saucers as Zayn started to fall backwards into the dangerous water. "Zayn!" He yelled this time out of fear.

It seemed like he was there in seconds now. Leaping forward, Harry caught Zayn in his arms as they both fell back into the water. The crashed, and the loud slash probably could have been heard a mile away. Harry opened his eyes, and frowned confused when there was nothing in his arms. Panic started to kick in, and the water started to fill his lungs. Swimming to the top, he takes a large breath of air, before another wave crashes down on him. He goes back down again and fights for more air again as he tried to go back to the top. This happens again and again, until his body lands on land that was only a large rock. Laying on the rock, Harry closes his eyes as water from the waves splashed over them.

**I am always around, but never seen. I am often avoided, but you can't out run me. What am I?**

Harry closes his eyes and shakes his head, not really wanting to think about this. His head was already pounding, so trying to figure out this riddle wouldn't help him at all.His heartbeat echoed in his ears as the time went by. His thoughts started to think of how he'd just seen Zayn fall off a cliff. Letting out a tiered sigh, Harry shakes his head ad rolls over so he's resting on his back. He relaxes, and just lets his mind go. There was nothing he wanted right now more than to just sleep. The breeze that the water gave off is soft, calming and peaceful, the feeling of which your mind is clear. So maybe there could be a chance that after more than a wee of being prisoner of his own mind. Maybe, just maybe he could get a tiny wink of sleep. Harry tossed and turned but just couldn't find the right position. A lingering haze of sleep sat somewhere at the back of his mind but was too far away to reach, floating in the pool of his memories.

**I am always around, but never seen. I am often avoided, but you can't out run me. What am I?**

Harry groaned and covered his ears with his hands hoping to block out the words. He could still hear the annoying buzz of the words, and that seems to bother him even more. Opening his eyes again, Harry looked at how calmed the water was. Looking up to the sky, harry noticed how the sun was gone, and twinkling lights replaced them. Looking away from the dark blue sky and back down the lad sighed. The water glistened, mirroring the dazzling assemblage of glittering stars. The faint wind brushed against the water's surface, the ripples ruffled the stillness of the surface, and shattered the reflection of the harbour.

**I am always around, but never seen! I am often avoided, but you can't out run me!!!**

Clasping his hands back over his ears. Harry looked around, then dived into the depths of the water. Floating there underwater for a while, Harry watched as the bubbles floated up to the top. He could still see the stars clearly underneath, and smiled softly when he could only hear silence now.

**-Zayn**

Zayn and Niall, headed around the corner together. Zayn with his hands in fist and anger in his eyes. Niall had a stick and a bag of rubber bands with him, as he ran a few feet behind Zayn barely keeping up. They were both chasing after Casca, and both determined to get him. They followed him into the club, and they both exchanged a look. Zayn kicked open the door, and the followed Casca into the empty club. The lights were flickering around the place, and Casca had turned the music on.

♫ _From the bottom of your heart, the relegation zone. I saw this coming from the start. The shake, rattle and roll. The cracks in blackout blinds cast patterns on the ceiling, but you're feeling fine. I thought it was dark outside. I thought it was dark outside._ **♫**

Looking around, Zayn started to breath a bit heavily as he heard someone laughing in the background. He felt as though his blood were on fire. he could see the shadow of a tall lengthy body, and there was no doubt in his mind that the body was Harry's. They started closing in on the area. Niall with he broken off tree branch, and Zayn with the burning fire shooting from his fingertips. Suddenly out of nowhere, Casca was jumping out and tackling Zayn to the ground.

Casca threw the first punch, then Zayn's fist was slamming into his face while Casca's fist sunk into Zayn's stomach. Blood pooled in Casca's mouth as Zayn gasped for air. Zayn had managed to get Harry's body off of him so he could take a breath. They stumbled apart for a brief second to catch their breaths before diving back at each other, eyes narrowed in determination.

Zayn dodged his fist and came up with his own. For a brief instant, Harry's beautiful green eyes widened before he managed to tilt his head back and slam it into Zayn's. Stars burst in Zayn's vision but he shook it off, blindly throwing a sloppy kick.

Casca stepped back, easily evading the kick. "Is that all you got?" he crowed, smirking infuriatingly at Zayn. The raven haired lad growled and threw himself at him, changing direction at the last minute. He managed to tackle Casca to the ground, and to pin his hands by the sides of his head. His blood hummed in his veins as determination and anger took over.

"Get out of my boyfriend you ass! This is between you and your father. _Not_ my Harry," Zayn yelled down at Casca as his blood trickled down the side of his forehead.

Casca thrashed around, as he tried to get his way out of Zayn's hold. Making inhuman growling noises, Casca let out random chuckles as he laid there defenseless.

"Zayn he's taunting you." Niall said from his place across the room. "He's trying to make you hurt Harry. Remember what Valac said."

Zayn continued to glare down at Casca, but slowly started to calm down on the inside. Remembering what Valac had told them, Zayn took a deep breath. He wasn't about to let Casca get what he wanted. So he took both of Harry's wrist in one hand and used the other to cup his cheek. "Harry...Please love, come back to me," He whispers and he can feel the coldness of his skin and it makes him shiver even if he is always really warm. "Please, I need you, I know you are there...I love you.."

Casca's eyes widen, and Zayn can see black lines forming on the sides of Casca's mouth. Getting off of him, Zayn looked down at the demon confused. Niall ran to his side as well to see what was going on. Black smoke rose from Casca's mouth, and Zayn gasped lightly. Screams filled the room, and Zayn stumbled back from the loud noise. Watching as the last of the smoke exited Harry's body. Zayn looked at the smoke that was now forming into a solid object. Looking as it formed into another lengthy body with curls to match, Zayn gasped and watched as the second curly haired lad fell to the ground. Racing to him, the raven haired lad pulled the other lad in his arms tightly.

Harry rolled over in Zayn's arms so they would be looking at each other. He smiled weakly and reached his hand up to cup Zayn's cheek. "I-I heard your voice...I heard you Ze." He said before going limp in Zayn's arms and closing his eyes.

The scream Casca let out, was the type of scream that made you cringe from miles away. Niall watched him, and gasped when the once dull green eyes were now full around black, even the part of the eye that was meant to be white. Casca was still in a form of Harry's body, but his skin was paler and his curls had no shine. The demon ran forward towards them, then vanished into air before he could touch them.

_A/N: Guys it's almost over :( x_


	18. 18

The three sat in a circle together. Zayn had found them a place to rest for ye night. He didn't think it would be safe for either of them to separate or go to their own places until this thing was solved for good. His eyes would constantly shift to Harry to make sure the lad was alright. He didn't need to lose him again. He had just gotten him back and to be honest, Zayn didn't know what he would do without Harry for the second time.

His hand reached across the short distance between himself and Harry, and laced their fingers together. His warm fingers, interlacing with Harry's slightly cold ones. They were in a sucky motel room, on a slightly deserted street. It wasn't the safest place probably, but it was better than nothing. Zayn had started a fire for them in a small bowl sense the heat was broken. Harry knew that maybe if he hadn't met Zayn then none of this would have ever happened. But then he thinks of how boring his life would be. How he'd never would have met the guy he loves. So he pushed the thought away and scoots closer to Zayn, placing a soft kiss to his cheek.

"Thank you...for saving me I mean. I knew you wouldn't give up..and it just means a lot," Harry said kissing Zayn's jaw then. "You're the best boyfriend I could ask for."

Zayn smiled softly and lifted Harry's hand, so he could place his lips over Harry's knuckles. "I'd do anything for you Harry. All you'd have to do is say it, and I'll do it for you. You've been my everything for a while now....you're the only thing that I'm scared of loosing."

Harry felt a burst of fondness exploded inside of his chest. Nuzzling his nose into Zayn neck, and taking in the sweet scent of his boyfriend. Harry sighed contently, being happy that he was finally able to be held after so long. Harry's thoughts slowly turned into how much he loved Zayn. Poets often describe love as an emotion that you can't control, one that overwhelms logic and common sense. Well that's what it was like for Harry. He didn't plan on falling in love with Zayn, and he doubts if Zayn planned on falling in love with him. But once they met, it was clear that neither of them could control what was happening. They fell in love, despite their differences, and once they did, something rare and beautiful was created. For Harry, love like that will happen only once, and that's why every minute he and Zayn spent together has been seared in his memory. He'll never forget a single moment of it. So as the thoughts of actually officially saying those three words to each other invaded his mind. Harry couldn't help his light giggle and blush.

Zayn raised a questioning eyebrow at him, and Harry just shrugged before leaning up and pressing their lips together. Harry could feel Zayn smiling into the kiss, and couldn't help but to smile himself. Teeth bumped, and fond laughs were exchanged through the kiss. They almost forgot about the other lad across from them, that was on the verge of a meltdown. Harry pulled back from the love drunk kiss when he heard a soft puppy like whimper from across from him.

"Ni.." Harry said with a frown on his face. Leaving another short kiss to Zayn's cheek, Harry got out of said lad's arms and went to go comfort Niall. Pulling the blonde lad into his arms, and letting his best friend cry into his chest. Harry bites his lip worried as he looks up at Zayn.

Zayn shrugged not really knowing what to do either. The golden brown eyed lad moved over to Harry's side though, and wrapped his arms around Harry's waist. He understood that his boyfriend needed to help his friend, but Zayn also need Harry. Its been almost three full weeks of not having Harry with him. He might be being selfish, but he couldn't care less at the moment. He could feel Harry trying to get Zayn off of him, so that he could be able to hold Niall better. Zayn guesses that Harry got the hint that he wasn't letting go, and smiled happily when he felt the green eyed lad relaxing into him.

Throughout the room, the only sounds that could be heard, was Niall's weeping, all three of their off breathing, and the howling wind from outside. Red-hot tears ran down Niall's face, each one carving furrows on the tender flesh. Each new wave a hot trail of agony as slim, bare shoulders shook in each rake of emotion through his frame. He can feel it, building like an unstoppable snowball in the pit of his stomach. His heart racing, brain turning into a mental soup of confliction, in the grip of silent panic.

"C'mon Niall breath with me...I'm right here Ni. Everything is alright, there is nothing you need to worry about." Harry said soothingly, as he rubbed his hand up and down Niall's arm. They stayed in that position for a few more minutes, before Zayn and Harry could hear the soft snores of Niall.They both exchanged a look, before they let Valac move Niall to the couch with his telekinesis.

When they finally clasped each other in a warm, slow and luxurious hug, they felt all oppositions to their love had melted. Zayn's chests rising and falling against Harry's back, their breaths in unison, and the warm blood that they could feel in each others' embrace. They relaxed on the couch, and melted into each other's arms. The bowl of fire subsituted as a fireplace, and Harry couldn't help but to laugh at the idea. Their fingers inertwinded once again, and Harry loved the feeling of his heart fluttering as Zayn lifted their hands and played with harry's fingers lightly.

He felt warm breath on his neck, then the tender brush of lips. Burning as they make contact with Harry's neck. A hand runs through his long hair, as the kisses become harder and more urgent. Another hand slides around Harry's waist, and pulls him close to Zayn's vanilla and smoke scented body. Zayn's kisses are now on Harry's shoulders and on his jaw. Harry was gasping for air while his shirt was being lifted and thrown away. "Zayn..." He could barely think, even less talk when his chest and abs were being touched and scratched by those delicious hands. "Zayn, babe...Ze. We can't, Niall is sleeping."

"Yes we can." He answered, his voice muffled on Harry's neck where he was nipping and sucking, biting and licking in a delicious yet torturous slow pace. He moved his hands down and opened the button of his pants, along with the zipper, pulling them down, leaving Harry breathless, nervous, only in his boxers and desperate for more.

But it didn't feel right with Niall sleeping just a few feet away so he sat up and grabbed Zayn's hands to stop them from doing anything more.

He whispered softly, "Not here." Zayn bit at his bottom lip before kissing Harry desperately, he needs to touch him so bad. Wants to feel Harry as much as he possibly can, want to make him moan and want to hear it.

Zayn spoke, his voice sounding a bit broken, "I _need_ you."

Harry kissed him hard and Zayn moaned softly into his mouth, fingers digging into his waist. They parted and Harry took in a sharp breath of air, "The bathroom." Zayn nodded then they both got up off the bed and quietly walked towards the small motel bathroom. Both of them in there creates little space for them to move around but Zayn obviously didn't care because he was soon pressing Harry up against the door, hands grazing down his stomach and then latching onto his boxers.

Harry was just simply breathless and he didn't know what to do but take whatever Zayn is giving him.

His mind had completely gone blank when Zayn's warm mouth was suddenly around his cock and he let out a small cry before tugging at his boyfriend soft black hair, shoving his hips forward a bit and biting his lip as Zayn gags around him.

"Please, please Zayn."

His boyfriend pulled off of him and stood up. Soon Harry was being held up by Zayn, his long pale legs wrapped around the lad tan hips while three long fingers thrusts in and out of him at a fast pace. Harry cupped Zayn's face and kissed him, opening his mouth enough for his boyfriend to push his tongue in.

He couldn't stop the moans falling out of his mouth and when Zayn finally pushed into him he cried out the lad's name.

Zayn moved so now Harry is sort of sitting on the sink, his back pressed against the mirror and sweaty hands trying to grip at the porcelain as Zayn fucks into him fast and desperate.

"You feel so good, always so good."

Harry moaned in response and Zayn moved forward just enough for him to grab the back of his boyfriend hair while the other one is scratching at the lad bicep. He's pretty sure they're making enough noise for Niall to hear if he wakes up but Harry is just way too out of it to try to quiet down now.

"I-," he pressed his forehead against Zayn's and closed his eyes. "Come for me babe, I got you." Harry opened his eyes and stared into Zayn's brown ones before titling his head back and cumming. His boyfriend released a few seconds after and Harry panted before kissing Zayn softly. They stayed like that for a few more minutes, before Harry started to complain about being sticky. They got in the shower, and shared more sweet soft kisses, and some long heated ones.

After getting out they went to the couch again. They laid there in their boxers with the cover drapped over them. Harry laying almost fully on top of Zayn, as his boyfrined traced patterns over his back. They looked at eachother in the eyes, and Harry chuckled when Zayn started to lean in. Putting a finger to Zayn's lips, Harry smiled and rested their forheads together. "I love you.." he said softly being even more sure of himself.

The smile that Zayn gives can only be discribed as a ray of sunshine. His eyes crinkled at the sides, and his tongue peaked out between his teeth. Harry smiled back and before he knew what was going on Zayn was kissing him deeply again. "I love you too...so damn much." Zayn said before crashing their lips together again.


	19. 19

A/N: Don't hate me...bring out the tissues :(

A sliver of moonlight spilled into the bar, not enough to ignite the fiery hues of the room, but enough to navigate between the rough wooden chairs to the exit beyond. Before Harry even opened the curtains he knew it was a cloudless night and the sky would be freckled with stars. It was almost time for them to go look for Casca again. Valac told them how they could destroy him, and they planned on ending this all tonight. His nerves were frayed to the quick. In his building anxiety he constructed elaborate rationalizations for why everything would turn out alright, but still the nagging voice in the back of his mind spoke of nothing but doom ahead.

They all waited there patient but still anxious for this to be over with already. Harry continued to look out the window, as a look out for Casca when he got there. A few more minutes passed, and he could feel two arms wrapping around his waist and pulling him back against the hard chest. Harry jumped a bit at first, but relaxed when he melted into the familiar warmth of Zayn. Turning his head to the side, so they could be looking each other in the eyes. Harry reached his hand up and turned Zayn's face more towards him, so he could connect their lips shortly.

"It's gonna be okay right? Everything is going to go as planned yeah?" Harry asked just needing another nudge of confidence in the plan.

Instead of answering, Zayn leaned in and kissed Harry reassuringly. It was a brush of the lips, teasing nibble of teeth, an a soft caress of the tongue type kiss. Everything was so gentle, in the way that it made Harry's heart leap from the warmth it gave him. One they pulled away, and made eye contact Harry couldn't help the love drunk smile that plastered across his face. "I love you.

"Love you too."

"Guys!"

The room was soon starting to fill with fog. It swooped in and skirted inside the buildings and them, like a giant eraser moving indiscriminately to eradicate what was once there into something that's not. They looked to the doorway, and all just stared with nervous but determined expression. Casca stood in the doorway like a piece of the night, like someone had cut carefully around him and peeled him away, leaving only blackness behind.

Harry gasped and stood behind Zayn, slightly. Niall had joined them, and was standing on the other side of Harry, with his stick in his hand. Harry didn't have anything to really defend himself with. His task was to stay next to Zayn, and to be safe. Of course Harry argued this all night, but Zayn wouldn't budge. The raven haired lad was too worried about loosing Harry, that he was willing to be Harry's personal shield. Reaching his hand down Zayn tangled his and Harry's fingers together. He pulled Harry even closer, hiding him behind his body.

"Casca you can stop this...you don't have to do this anymore. I'm sure whatever problem you have with your father, can be resolved." Zayn said with a blank expression, not wanting to show how scared he was at the moment. He knew how dangerous demons could be. Especially ones who want something.

"Resolved? You think i've waited thirty six years for a tea party Malik? You think I'll settle for some punk to take what's rightfully mine?! This is mine! I won't stop till all of you are dead!" Casca yelled out in the same deep eerie voice from Harry's dream.

Before any of them could react, the lights went out and and the whole room was consumed in darkness. Zayn's grip tightened on Harry, as he looked around the room to see if he could spot anything. Hearing a wicked laugh in the background, Zayn let out an annoyed huff before creating a small flicker of fire in his hand, so they could see. The silence of the room made their blood as cold as the winter air that crept through an open window. There was absolute stillness. Not a sound could be heard either close at hand or in the far off distance. Niall's own breath seemed to die as soon as it left his mouth. It was an eerie sort of silence, so instead of being soothed their senses became heightened. Harry made a brave move to release Zayn's hand, causing Zayn to lose focus causing the fire to die out.

At that moment Casca decides to attack. He lunges for Harry, knocking him to the ground. Letting out a scream, Harry did his best to fight Casca off. He could feel waves of heat around the room now. He could see the flickers of fire creating shadows on Casca's face. He could see Casca's rising fist, but before he could make contact of Harry's face. Zayn was tackling Casca off of his boyfriend. Harry laid there on the ground breathless for a few seconds, before sitting up and looking over to Zayn and Casca fighting. Niall came to his side, and made sure he was alright.

Everything seemed to have happened so fast then. Zayn's fire was building up in his hands, then it was being aimed at Casca. Before it made contact with him though, Casca dodged and picked up a big piece of broken glass. He made eye contact with Harry, before starting to throw it at him.

As his hand went back to throw, Zayn gasped and aimed his fire back at Casca causing he demon to lose his balance. The fire consumed him, as a blood curdling scream left him. Casca slowly started to dissipate into thin air, unil nothing was left. Zayn sighed relived, but that sigh soon turned into another gasp when his eyes caught sight of what happened. Niall's hands were below where the glass was landed in his chest just above his heart. Harry was froze to his spot to scared to actually do anything.

Horrified, Niall stared at the blood with fear. He felt his own hands drench with the oozing red liquid as clear as rubies. The rubies floated down his hands through his thick winter sweater and onto the floor. His hands were shaking, and he watched his own pale hands, covered with scarlet blood. "H-help.." He uttered out before falling onto his side.

Harry then seemed to snap out of it. Moving frantically with hot tears falling down his face, he got Niall in his arm cradling his best friend.

"Zayn help.. p-please babe..help him please." Harry cried out not knowing what to do anymore. He felt lost. His mind was a surging perplexity. He tried to concentrate, and get himself together so he could help Niall.

Sirens could be heard in the distance, and panic started to rise faster in Harry's whole body. Zayn was still standing there motionless not knowing what to do either. Minutes later the fire department was there, and barging through the doors. They escorted the three lads out. They separated Niall from the others, and laid him on a stretcher so the paramedics could quickly take him away.

Harry's crying was both ferocious and noisy. He blinked briny tears from bloodshot eyes, his thick lashes stuck together in clumps as if he'd been swimming. The tears made wet tracks down his face and dripped from his wobbling chin. Clear watery snot streaked from his flaring nostrils down his pale skin to his open quivering lips. His hands opened and closed, rhythmically clenching as if there could be some violent solution to his pain if only he could find it. Falling back on Zayn's chest, he cried into the crook of his boyfriends neck as the police started to question them but mostly Zayn, sense Harry was too busy crying his pain away.


	20. 20

The watery daylight pushed back at the darkened edges of dawn, reclaiming the colours of day that had been washed into grey by the moonlit night. The world came back like a freshly developed photograph, every colour bright and new. It all contrasted against the gloomy atmosphere of everyone at the funeral though. In everyone there, it was a sad day. A day to mourn, comfort, and dwell in one's sadness. Maura and Bobby Horan both did this freely, as they had no shame crying over the death of their son.

It was a beautiful funeral really. Well to the sense where the flowers were picked perfectly, and the slick elegant casket was propped on its stand carefully with a football rested on top of it. Louis and Liam, were both in the front row with Harry and Zayn on their other side. Liam, Harry, and Louis all let tears fall, together. They comforted one another, and Harry hated that he'd have to get up in a few minutes looking like a mess. Zayn was calmed, and the only time his facade wavered, was when Harry would let out a whimper or sniffled.

The minister had called Harry up after a few more minutes of Niall's family and many friends crying together.

Zayn gave his hand a little squeeze, before he let harry go up in front of everyone. Digging in his tux pocket, Harry pulled the paper out and unfolded it slowly, trying to create some time to compose himself. Clearing his throat, Harry looked to everyone and then back to his eulogy.

"We say that the hour of death cannot be forecast, but when we say this we imagine that hour as placed in an obscure and distant future. It never occurs to us that it has any connection with the day already begun or that death could arrive this same afternoon, this afternoon which is so certain and which has every hour filled in advance.

Niall, we used to call him "Brother". He was a brother, friend, best friend and a warrior in and out. We are all even gathered around outside in the freezing snow with frozen tears on our faces for him..."

The sadness flowed through his veins and deadened his mind. It was a poison to Harry's spirit, dulling him killing off his other emotions until it was the only one that remained.

"I am confident that Niall is smiling down at us from somewhere way beyond our imaginations. He's probably even managed to get himself a buffet, and a big white fluffy dog with him as well."

He puts on a fake smile to hide his pain from his friends. The reasons he does this is so he doesn't worry them, however the pains becoming to unbearable. It hurts now to even fake a smile. The crowd laughs at his last comment, and it kid of made his feel better. The faces were still sad though, and it wasn't like he was expecting anything different. Taking a deep breath, Harry used the back of his hand to remove the tears from his blurred vision.

"H-he will be in our hearts forever. I thank you Niall Horan, that I became part of your life's journey. We will always be proud of you."

After Niall's brother Greg spoke, the service ended with a prayer. Harry wanted to stay for when they finally put Niall in the ground . His head rested in Zayn's shoulder, as he boyfriend rubbed soothing small circles on the small of his back. The clouds were turning grey and heavy, and Harry's pretty sure that it was about to snow again. Ignoring it though, he watched as the men strapped the casket up, and lifted it in the air. They moved it only by the slightest so that they could slowly put Niall in his final resting place.

"The doctors told me...they told me what his last words were the night they told his he had died.." Harry said softly as he watched as another group of guys started to dump the soil over the casket. "They told me he said...that he said that it was 'alright'...and that he did the 'right thing' and that was all that mattered." Harry said as he let a tear fall.

"The short time that I had to have with him in that hospital room...he...he told me that I was smart to pick you. That...maybe he misjudged you Ze." Harry said lifting his head and turning to face Zayn. Their eyes made contact, and like always the kiss just came out of nowhere. The expected fireworks, tingles and desire burst though their bodies almost instantly. It was a short kiss, but it still had enough passion and warmth in it to calm Harry's tears a bit. Once they pulled apart, Zayn rubbed his thumb over Harry's cheek softly.

"I'll be over there...I think they wanna talk." Zayn said nodding over to Harry's friends who were heading over. Harry turned to look at them, and then back to Zayn sighing.

"You'll have to try to talk to them eventually," the curly lad said softly as he looked at Zayn with that same amount of love in his eyes. 

"I'll work on it."

Harry watched as Zayn walked off in the direction of the car. Letting out a content sigh, he then turned just as Louis and Liam reached him. They talked and even more tears fell as they started to remember times with their now gone fourth best friend. The conversation then switched to how Harry was doing. The lad didn't really have anything to say. He wasn't feeling that grateful, and he wasn't feeling like crying anymore either. "I'm fine...I'm just a bit worried about what's going to happen next."

"It's going to work out Harry." Liam said lightly patting Harry's shoulder.

Harry shrugged but smiled kindly at his friend. He didn't want to make everything awkward, by stating his concerns and why he felt that way. If he did that. then it probably would just make everything worse actually. So instead of dismissing Liam's comment, Harry thanked him.

“You know why it’s going to work out?” Louis says, and doesn’t wait for an answer. “Because you are probably one of the strongest people I know. You've even withstand my cooking." Lou said bringing some light to the occasion. It got serious again a few seconds later though. "...Because you’re Zayn's someone better, and you’re his someone best.” 

Harry's lips twitched at the corners at that comment, and nodded in thanks again. The three hugged, and Harry waved his farewell as he headed to the car where his boyfriend was waiting. Getting in the passenger seat, Harry buckled up then stole a quick kiss from Zayn. "Take me to my flat please." Harry said as he leaned his head against the window. It's dark now and the snow is still falling, clumps of wet flakes drifting windlessly down, the air moist, the sidewalk mushy underfoot. 

They get to Harry's place a bit later than normal due to the traffic. Once they got inside, Zayn helped Harry out of his jacket. They make their way into Harry's room which was really their room now. They get out of their tuxes and the follow each other into the bathroom to take a bath. Once the water was warm enough, Zayn gets in first then Harry gets in, in front of him. His long legs stretched out and bending slightly bu unseen cause of the bubbles. His head leaned back against Zayn's shoulder and his lips slightly brushing against Zayn's jawline. They sit in their beautiful silence for who knows how long. This time gave Harry some time to think. To think about thoughts that he should have thought about a while ago actually. 

"Ze...your tattoos....what do they mean?" Harry asked softly as he nudged his nose against Zayn's jaw. "I..I've always noticed them obviously, but what do they mean?" 

Zayn shifted a bit, and held his arm out, immediately knowing which tattoos Harry was talking about. Resting his arm on the edge of the tub, Zayn used his other hand to point them out.

" **أميرالشياطين**....This means Prince of the Demons... **ملاكالظلام** that means The King of the darkness,"Zayn said pointing to the two writings that were right next to each other, and only slightly separated. "Valac gave them to me.." **  
**

"So they aren't actual tattoos that you wanted then?"

Zayn shook his head and they sat in silence again. Harry's fingers brushed against the writing, curious of how Valac put them on Zayn. Shaking his head at the idea of Valac branding them on Zayn, Harry shivered and cleared his throat. Time had dissolved into itself as they sat contently together in the water. Then another thought accord.

"You were so guarded at first..what made you open up?"

"I felt a connection with you. You were on my mind all the times. I was worried if you fell asleep peacefully at night. I was concerned if you woke up in time for classes. I knew that I had to have you near, to have you stay with me." Zayn said wrapping his arms around Harry's waist again. "So instead of torturing myself with trying to stay away from you. I caved to yours and my wants. So I told you the truth first, so if you decided you didn't want to anymore, we would know so neither me or you would break."

"You wanted me to stay?"

"I always want you to stay with me."  

Happiness flowed through Harry, warming his skin like the rays of an early summer sun. They leaned into each other and kissed each other until they both felt drunk off of each other's scent. Their lips both stained red, and heart beats set as one. And yeah, staying with Zayn doesn't sound like a bad thing at all. 

_**End** _

_A/N: Epilogue will come soon **x**_


	21. Epilogue

**•••7 years and 9 months later•••**

Tiny fingers curl around his pinky. Harry watch the newborn peer through brand new eyes at what must be such a strange world after life in the womb. Her legs kick in a tiny jagged motion, looking for that resistance they are used to he guesses, but finding nothing but air. He wonder if that's unsettling or a relief, it must have been pretty cramped in there. When she stretches her hands barely rise above her head and Harry think of how strange we'd all look if we kept those body proportions as we grew. He knows he can pick her up if he wants to, he's his daughter, but he's scared to break her. She's such a doll. Then she begins to fret and cry, everyones been telling him how annoying that's going to be, but it's so cute he almost cry. This is a new person, and he's already filling up with love for her.

"Zayn's she's so beautiful...Gemma thank you so much. Your the best sister a brother could ask for." He said wanting to hug her but knowing that she was too weak for that. So instead, he just leaned down and kissed her forehead. Zayn wrapped his arms around Harry's waist, as he smiled down warmly at his daughter.

"I'm gonna dress her up like a little doll and show her off proudly." Harry said turning his face to look at Zayn fondly. His husband smiled fondly, and Harry leaned in and connected their lips in a short sweet kiss.

"Thank you Gemma." Zayn said to his sister-in-law with a happy smile on his face.

"Don't mention it guys," Gemma said smiling softly

Zayn and Gemma met almost six years ago, at the wedding. Zayn rememberes Harry dragging him around the whole room to excitedly introduce his newly wed husband. After that day, Harry's whole family was now Zayn's family as well. All of Harry's little cousins surrounded Zayn, loving all the tattoos or 'funny drawings' on Zayn's body. And all of the elder reletives, simply adored the new addition to the family.

They looked down at the baby who had adventually fallen asleep. Her onyx black hair in little curls on the top of her head. Her hazel green eyes now closed in a peacful sleep, with her soft eyelashes resting over her slightly paled skin. Harry cooed a bit, and clasped his hands together feeling more tears form.

"Sirs, what would you like to name your child?" A nurse asked smiling fondly at the husbands

"Alika, Alika Styles-Malik."

+

**•••1 1/2 year later•••**

"Come and Alika....come to baba yeah? It's just a few short steps.." Zayn said with his hands held out for their daughter.

They were currently trying to teach their stubborn little child how to walk. It's like she does everything else, but walk. Alika even learned how to talk fairly quickly, and had started crawling quickly as well. Potty training was a different story though. It's like she is scared of the thing.

Zayn watches as Harry holds their daughter up, so she's standing. "Come on peanut. Come to baba."

Harry looks at Zayn and sighs, because Alika was the most stubborn really, maybe Zayn was right about not leaving her around Louis too much. And maybe Harry is to blame too on this not walking thing because he spoils Alika a bit too much, carrying her around all day and the baby kind of got used to that.

"C'mon peanut.." Harry repeat, "go to baba, look how much he misses you.."

Alika looks up at him frowning a little like saying 'why don't you carry me to him, then?'

Zayn sighed and then got an idea. Reaching over he get Alika's favourite toy, which was really a teddy bear that Zayn got out of the prize box from the hospital. Putting it in front of her, Zayn waved it around a bit. "Baby girl if you come to me you can have teddy."

Alika's eyes bright up at that. "Teddy!" She squeaks and then start fidgeting so Harry let her go carefully.

The baby stumbles and lost her balance at first, falling on her bum but doesn't give up though. Stands again and start taking steps closer to Zayn, reaching him and grabbing the teddy from his hands to hug it close.

Harry looks at Zayn excited. "She did it! It's a Christmas Eve miracle."

Zayn smiled and then chuckled when Alika fell back on her butt.

Harry kissed Alika's forehead softly. "Ice cream later, if you keep walking missy." Then smiled fondly when Alika clapped her hands and smiled a toothless grin.

Zayn gave him a disapproving look. About the ice cream, cause Harry had given Alika some ice cream for breakfast as well. Harry just smiled and kissed Zayn's cheek

Zayn rolled his eyes. "We are too soft as parents" he says looking down at their baby that was now happily playing with the stuffed animal.

"I think we're alright." Harry said smiling softly and turning Zayn's face done could kiss him softly. "I'm just glad everything is normal now. We're married, were daddies, No more Valac, and no more demons after you." Harry said smiling lovingly at his husband.

"I still can't believe he left us as our wedding present. I wasn't expecting him to ever leave." Zayn said kissing Harry's jaw, cheeks, forehead, then his soft red lips. They deepen it, and harry can feel every muscle in his body clench from the overwhelming feeling of Zayn's lips on his own. Zayn tangled his fingers in Harry's curls, and harry almost moans but gasps and pushes zayn away slightly.

"Babe, stop it. Alika is like right there." Harry said blushing feeling embarrassed, even though he knows their daughter doesn't really know what's going on.

Zayn smiled and pulls Harry close to him again. Moving to the right side of Harry, so Alika wouldn't see. Zayn lightly kiss his neck and a wave of pure pleasure runs through his entire body. Harry's cologne is intoxicating. As Zayn kiss his way gently up his neck and to his lips that taste of peppermint the scenery disappears and Zayn is lost in this moment. Harry gasped and let out a small whine when he felt Zayn's stubble scraping over his neck, most likely leaving Red Lines.

"Zaaayn!" Harry whined with a frustrated pout on his face, as he pushed his husband away. "Stop it and I'll let you do whatever you want with me after we put Alika to bed." Harry said and then laughed a bit when Zayn saluted him. Kissing the corner of Zayn's lips, Harry sighed and then grabbed Zayn's hand pulling them back to join their little girl. They play together, and Zayn makes funny faces until he has both Harry and Alika laughing. He feels his heart warming, just as warm as the fire that's burning in the fireplace. Thoughts of a bigger and brighter future filled his mind, and he's glad that he gets to spend it with his new family. 

A/N: I like teared up during this :( I'm gonna miss writing this so so very much. Luckily, I'm writing another story called Ready To Run. It's already up so go check it out for me okay? Love you, byeeeeee <3 x


End file.
